Ballerina Love Story
by Konyake-london-90
Summary: Rukia, sang ballerina junior, menyukai seniornya, dan hubungannya dengan senior yang disukainya itu semakin dekat setelah gurunya ditugaskan ke luar, bagaimana sih ceritanya?
1. Chapter 1

Kazusa : Datang lagi dengan London Bridge yang sudah lama tak muncul bak ditelan bumii!(hiraukan) Sekarang Kazusa mau buat cerita tentang ballet, jadi please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclamer :Tite Kubo<p>

Ballerina Love Story

* * *

><p>Hallo aku Kuchiki Rukia, sekarang aku sedang berada di tempat di mana aku belajar menjadi ballerina, walau aku sudah mau lulus, guruku masih saja hobbi mengatakan, "Rukia! Kakimu masih kaku…" tetapi aku tidak menyerah.<p>

Aku sedang beristirahat dari latihan beratku oleh guruku Nanao, melihat ke arah para senior, terlihat disana ada senior Hitsugaya, hihi… orang yang diam-diam aku taksir, senior Kurosaki, dan senior Abarai, senior yang seneng banget ngusilin aku, menikmati kali ya mereka? Yah, mereka bertiga itu, murid kebanggaan sekolah balletku, mereka membawa banyak mendali atas bakat mereka, ck…

Yang perempuan? Ga ada, karena senior-seniorku yang perempuan tidak ada jadwal pada hari Jum'at ini. "Ru… ki... aaa!" suara sahabatku Hinamori Momo menggema di kupingku saat ini.

"Ada apa Momo?" tanyaku menghadap ke arahnya.

"Bengong aja sih… ngliatin dia yaa?" tanayanya dengan nada menggoda, sambil menyenggol lenganku.

"Enggak, yeh! Ngapain ngeliatin dia? Kaya kurang kerjaan aja!" kataku berbohong, "Terus apa?" tanyanya.

"Itu, bar lessonnya para senior kok bagus banget ya? Kayanya lebih mengkilap daripada punya kita…" jawabku dengan alasan seadanya.

"Alah! Alasan aja!" jawabnya yang membuat kami berdua tertawa.

"Huaaa!" tiba-tiba ada suara berat dari belakangku yang membuatku teriak kaget, pasti senior Kurosaki dan senior Abarai.

"Senior!" suaraku meninggi saat mereka tertawa lepas dibelakangku, apa lucunya sih? Aku ga memikirkan kalau itu sopan atau tidak, aku sudah biasa seperti ini kepada dua senior usil ini.

"Bercanda aja sih! Latihan sana! Dasar junior pemalas!" kata senior Kurosaki dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa sih tujuan senior kesini? Ini kan waktunya istirahat!" sahutku tak segan.

"Tentu saja ada, mulai jam ini sampai lrihan besok, kami berdua, dengan Toushiro akan menjadi gurumu, haha…" kata senior Abarai, "Senior bohong ya?" tanyaku melampiaskan rasa penasaranku.

"Ih! Ga percaya, coach kan sedang ada urusan ke luar, ketahuan ya, tadi ga ikut ngumpul…" kata senior Abarai dengan nada yang membuatku jadi makin jengkel.

"Mati aku…" gumamku sambil menepuk dahiku, sedangkan Momo masih melongo aja.

…

"Ya, sekian latihan dari kami…" kata senior Hitsugaya menutup latihan hari ini, semuanya pun bubar ketika mendengar kata-kata itu, kecuali aku, aku diam di tempat dulu untuk tersenyum.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Gumamku lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Kuchiki, kamu ga pulang?" tanya senior Hitsugaya heran.

"Aku menunggu dijemput supir… senior kalau mau pulang, pulang aja." Jawabku dengan gugup, senior Abarai dan senior Kurosaki malah menyahuti kami.

"Prikitiew! Ahai! Terima aja Kuchiki, ga nyesel kok pacaran sama Hitsugaya!" sahut senior Kurosaki yang disambut dengan tatapan tajam yang berasal dari mataku, udah main nyambung, ga nyambung lagi.

"Apa, lagi?" sahutku dengan nada sini, mereka memang ga jelas, emang aku ditembak senior Hitsugaya apa.

"Hiraukan saja mereka, aku pulang ya…" katanya yang membuatku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Pada saat senior pulang senior Abarai dan Kurosaki menghampiriku, "Hei! Kamu naksir ya sama dia?" tanya senior Abarai yang membuatku tercengang.

"Eng-enggak senior ngomong apa sih?" tanyaku dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kamu tadi ga berani natap matanya Toshiro, ayo ngaku!" kata senior abarai yang membuatku semakin terpojok.

"Enggak! Emang kenapa sih kalau aku ga berani natap matanya dia… kan perlu sopan santun." Jawabku.

"Aih! Sopan santun, sama kita kok ga kaya gitu ya? Menurut buku yang aku baca itu tuh tanda kalau orang lagi jatuh cinta…" kata senior Kurosaki bijak.

"Jatuh dari tempat tidur kali!" jawabku sambil meninggalkan mereka, kalau tidak urusannya bisa panjang ini.

"Nyebelin banget dia, sekarang." Samar-sama aku dengar suara kedua senior itu, aku hanya tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya di tempat latihan ballet…<p>

"Kuchiki! Hinamori!" senior Kurosaki menanggil nama aku dan Momo dengan muka serius, tak lupa ditemani oleh kerutan di dahinya, kamipun mengangkat tangan menanggapinya.

"Swanilda adalah peran, salah satu dari kalian." Kata senior Kurosaki tersenyum, aku kaget jelas, aku ga pernah kepilih jadi nominasi peran utama,apalagi peran utamanya, biasanya Momo yang kepilih, semuanya menatap kami berdua dan bertepuk tangan.

"Kita bersaing ya Rukia." Kata Momo sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"A-ah? Iya…" aku mengangguk dengan rasa yang tidak percaya, pasti aku kalah.

"Kalian berdua, ke ruangan sebelah, nanti kalian akan dipilih oleh Renji dan Toushiro!"kata senior Kurosaki semakin menajamkan matanya, sedangkan aku mau terpesona dengan mata hazelnya, Momo malah menarikku ke ruangan sebelah.

Di ruangan sebelah, sangat kosong, hanya berisi senior Hitsugaya, dan Abarai, ditambah aku dan Momo yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Silahkan duduk…" kata senior Abarai mendorongku, aku merasa sangat risih, jelaskan? Bagaimana tidak risih, Momo diperlakukan lebih baik dari pada aku.

"Pertama-tama aku mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian karena telah dipilih oleh Nanao-sensei. Kedua, kalian menarilah sepuas hati kalian, dan saat kalian menari, kami akan menilai…" jelas senior Hitsugaya dengan duduk anggunnya, aku senang, akhirnya aku bisa menari menurut perasaanku.

"Betul itu, kalian bisa memilih lagunya disana." Senior Abarai menunjuk deretan tempat CD beserta pemutarnya.

Pertama-tama Momo, dia begitu lihai dengan bakatnya yang luar biasa itu, sebenarnya aku sudah yakin kalau aku akan kalah dalam persaingan ini, karena lawanku adalah Momo, murid yang mempunyai nilai sempurna dalam angkatanku.

Aku? Aku menari sebagai Odette, aku pilih Odette karena aku ini seperti Odette, tetapi bukan yang bagian dijemput pangeran, tetapi bagian yang dikutuk menjadi angsa, dan hanya bisa berubah lagi ketika matahari terbenam. Aku menumpahkan semua perasaanku pada tarian ini, aku bahkan menggunakan Mime dalam tarian ini, aku tak peduli tanggapan orang terhadapku, menari bebas adalah hal yang jarang kulakukan.

Aku menutup mataku selama menari, sangking gugupnya attitude yang kulakukan pada saat-saat terakhir menjadi tidak sempurna, dan saat itu aku semakin yakin kalau aku akan semakin kalah dalam persaingan ini, tetapi kenapa aku jadi menonjolkan rasa pesimisku seperti ini?

"Waw!" suara Momo terdengar seperti tercengang ketika aku melakukan gerakan penutup.

"Kamu benar-benar menari dengan perasaan ya? Indah sekali tarianmu…" kata senior Abarai yang membuatku tercengang.

"Ya! Aku sudah rekam , akan kuberikan kepada Nanao-sensei, dan kalian akan mengetahui jawabannya besok." Kata senior Hitsugaya menutup perekam yang sedaritadi dipegangnya.

"Aku yakin, kamu pasti kepilih Rukia…" kata Momo menepuk pundakku sambil tersenyum.

Kenapa semuanya bilang tarianku bagus…

To be continued

* * *

><p>Kazusa : Huh! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu…<p>

Luna : Apa kamu? Bikin fic, ga bilang main publish aja….

Kazusa : Ih! Kan… (ga bisa jawab)

Kazusa : Ok! Aku jelaskan kepada semuanya, bahwa fic ini akan menjadi fic yang cukup panjang. Mungkin chapter satu belum keliatan romance dan humornya, karena ini hanya sekedar prolog, chapter dua, akan Kazusa tingkatin.

Luna : Halah! Anak kecil nulis romace, ga boleh itu….

Kazusa : Baiklah, sekian dulu dari Kazusa, karena Kazusa mau berdebat dengan Luna, please Review yaaa?


	2. Chapter 2

Kazusa update lagi deh... cuma agak telat update nih, maaf ya... ya udah deh langsung aja, hope you enjoy this story

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo<p>

* * *

><p>Satu hari berlalu lebih cepat dari biasanya, sejak aku terpilih jadi nominasi pemain Coppelia, rasanya tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Nanao-sensei. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan-jalan di kompleks Grand Karakura, sambil mendengarkan Ipod di kupingku.<p>

'Tin! Tin!' suara sebuah klakson mobil tiba-tiba terngiang di kupingku.

"Siapa sih?" gumamku sambil langsung menoleh kea rah mobil yang membunyikan klakson.

Sebuah mobil berjenis Coupe tersedia di sampingku, aku baru tahu pemilik dari mobil itu setelah sang pemilik mobil membuka kaca mobilnya dengan perlahan.

"Senior Hitsugaya?" aku kaget seketika, dia tinggal disini juga ya?

"Kuchiki, kamu tinggal disini juga ya? Mau kemana?" tanyanya yang sukses membuatku jadi senyam-senyum sendiri, pasti sekarang dia sedang heran melihatku.

"Iya senior , aku lagi keliling kompleks aja." Jawabku.

"Ummm… tunggu disitu ya! Tunggu! Aku mau ngomong sesuatu." Katanya yang membuatku mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

Tak lama setelah ia menggerakan mobilnya kembali, ia berbelok ke rumah yang tak kalah besarnya dari rumahku, hi? Rumahnya hanya beda lima blok dari rumahku? Tak lama mobilnya masuk iapun keluar sambil berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Hei!" dia menyapaku.

"Hai." Jawabku dengan sedikit canggung.

"Aku cuma pengen bilang sama kamu, kalau kamu kepilih jadi Swanilda. Dan soal Momo, sensei sudah memberitahukannya, sensei tadinya mau ngasih tau kamu, tapi dia ga punya nomor handphone kamu… kami aku, Ichigo dan Renji dititipin pesan, kalau ketemu kamu." Kata senior sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Yang bener senior? Beneran?" sahutku dengan senang, jujur saja jantungku serasa berhenti saat ini, aku sungguh tidak percaya.

"Beneran, buat apa aku bohong?" jawabnya.

"Gyaaaa! Aku seneng banget senior! Seneng!" kataku dengan histeris, "Tapi bagaimana bisa?"tanyaku kemudian dengan nada semangat yang makin surut.

"Perasaanmu yang membuatmu menang…" katanya dengan lembut, aku sedikit tersipu malu mendengarnya, sedangkan aku hanya ber-oh ria untuk menutupinya.

"Eh! Besok kan libur, kamu siap-siap ya, kita akan ke desa Soul Society!" kata senior.

"Wah, desa yang terkenal dengan taman bunga petunianya itu ya? Tapi buat apa?" tanyaku mulai semangat lagi.

"Kita akan latihan penuh disana… kamu tahu bunga petunia ya?" tanya senior Hitsugaya.

"Jelaslah, aku suka benget yang namanya bunga petunia, masa aku ga tau?" jawabku sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Siapa aja yang ikut?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ichigo, Renji, kamu, aku, dan Momo…" jawab senior Hitsugaya dengan santai, uuh! Kenapa sih senior Abarai, dan senior Kurosaki harus ikut…

"Sebenarnya ada yang pengen aku tanyain, Cuma aku ga berani…" kataku memperalihkan perkataan.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Yo! Berdua aja nih?" tiba-tiba suara senior Kurosaki dan senior Abarai, sedang apa mereka disini? Apa mereka tinggal di sekitar sini juga ya? Sepertinya pertanyaanku terlupakan, biarin deh…

"Iya, aku tadi ketemu dia, mau ngasih tau dia kalau dia kepilih jadi Swanilda." Jawab senior Hotsugaya.

"Wah! Juniorku yang satu ini sudah pintar nih, pasti gara-gara dilatih sam tiga senior ganteng ini ya?" kata senior Kurosaki sambil memegang pundakku.

"Oo! No! No! No! Jangan pegang-pegang pundakku." Jawabku sambil menjauhkan tangannya.

"Sombong banget." Kata senior Abarai malah tersenyum.

"Nggak, aku ga sombong." Jawabku sambil membuang muka.

"I love you Kuchiki." Kata senior Kurosaki sehara tiba-tiba, kaget banget aku, aku sekarang ditembak gitu?

"I hate you Kurosaki senior!" jawabku seadanya, memang seadanya dan sejujurnya.

"Hehe… udah pinter jawab juga dia." Kata senior Kurosaki terkekeh, sudah kuduga.

"Iya, kalau ga pinter jawab pasti orangnya udah salting duluan tuh! Ha? Muka kamu kenapa Kuchiki?" kata senior Abarai dengan wajah yang mulai menegang.

Melihat senior Hitsugaya menjadi terkekeh, yang lain ikut terkekeh, kenapa yang tadinya tegang menjadi seperti ini, apa sih yang lucu?

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang lucu?" heranku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Di muka kamu ada lebaaaah!" kata senior Kurosaki teriak dengan wajah yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Gyaaa! Yang bener ada lebah? Mana? Mana? Pait! Paiiiiit!" teriakku tanpa memperdulikan anggapan orang yang berada di jalan lainnya, aku takut lebaah!

"Hahahaha! Kena juga akhirnya…" tawa senior Abarai dan senior Kurosaki.

"Kamu belum bisa melewati kerjaanya Ichigo dan Renji ya…." Kata senior Hitsugaya sambil geleng-geleng kepala, ternyata senior Hitsugaya ada di pihak mereka sekarang.

Huuh! Mereka menyebalkan sekali sih , kenapa sih mereka sampe ketawa ngakak begitu, padahal kan ga ada yang lucu, wajar kan kalau aku ketakutan, orang aku takut lebah kok…

Aku pulang aja, daripada di sana aku jadi bahan ketawaa mereka.

Di rumah boring lagi, ga tau mesti ngapain, ga ada les, mendingan ke studio aja, eh ya, aku belum ngasih tau, di rumahku itu ada satu studio, ruangan yang digunakan untuk menari, bentuknya persis banget kaya studio di sekolah ballet aku di sekolah ballet, dengan dinding kaca, lantai parket, begitu juga untuk bar lessonnya, hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil.

Orang rumahku jarang sekali menggunakan ini, jadi tempat ini terlihat tua, selain karena kesibukan masing-masing, di rumah ini tidak ada yang menyukai menari selain aku, ayahku membuat ini karena mengetahui aku suka menari, tepi sejak aku menginjak kelas lima sekolah dasar tempat ini jadi sangat jarang digunakan.

Aku memasuki ruangan itu, seulas senyum muncul di bibirku, melihat ruangan yang sudah lama tidak kuinjak, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pemutar music yang berada di salah-satu sudut ruangan itu, dan memutar lagu kesha yang berjudul Tik-Tok, kalian pasti tahu kan tarian jenis apa yang akan kutarikan, modern dance.

Hatiku serasa lega melakukan hal ini, keringatku mengucur di pelipisku tanda aku sudah mulai capek, dan ketokan pintu pun berbunyi.

"Nona, ada surat…" sepertinya itu adalah salah satu dari pelayanku.

"Masuk." Jawabku sambil duduk santai di lantai parket.

Dia langsung membuka pintunya dan membawa barang yang berada di tangannya kepadaku.

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku sambil membuka surat yang tadi diberikannya.

"Maaf nona, saya tidak mengetahui namanya…" mendengar jawabannya, aku langsung melempar surat itu dan berkata.

"Gimana sih? Nanti kalau misalnya ini bom surat gimana? Sekarang kan lagi marak." Sahutku yang membuatku menunduk.

"Keamanan terjamin nona, tadi satpam sudah memeriksanya." Kata pelayan itu, kasihan dia sudah dimarahi.

Akupun langsung membuka suratnya dan membacanya…

Kuchiki marah ya? Ampuun dong! Hehehe…

"Surat tidak penting." Kataku sambil meletakan surat itu kembali, dari senior Hitsugaya, senior Kurosaki dan senior Abarai.

"Maaf nona, tapi ada pesan dari pengirimnya, katanya ditunggu di taman…" kata pelayanku yang membuatku langsung menghela nafas.

"Hiih… mereka senior nyebelin, ga nyangka, senior Hitsugaya sudah mulai nyebelin juga." Kataku sambil beranjak berdiri, sedangkan pelayanku hanya melihatiku heran, dengan gaya jalan angkuhku ini.

Aku berjalan dengan sebal, setiap pelayan demi pelayan yang aku lewati mehatiku dengan heran, bahkan Pak satpampun melihatku dengan heran, memang sih aku merasa seperti sumo untuk sekarang ini, aku berjalan seperti itu sampai taman, disana terdapat senior Hitsugaya, senior Kurosaki, dan senior Abarai sedang tersenyum menyeringai kepadaku.

"Ada apa senior memanggilku? Aku sedang sibuk tahu…" kataku dengan judes.

"Kami mau minta maaf Kuchiki, tampaknya kamu kesel banget ya kali ini…" kata senior Abarai dengan ramah, pasti ada maksud dibalik semua ini, biasanya juga seperti itu.

"Iya, kalau misalnya musuhan kan bisa gawat buat latihan besok. Kami ga mikir soal itu pas mau ngisengin kamu, untuk ada Toushiro, lagian itu hal sepele kan…" Kata senior Kurosaki.

"Aku, cuma ikut mereka aja kok…" kata senior Hitsugaya, tetapi bener juga sih, aku ga mikirin besokjnya.

"Tapi kan imageku turun karena itu, dan aku ga percaya kalian tulus, pasti senior Abarai, sama senior Kurosaki bakal ngerjain aku kan kaya biasanya…" jawabku sambil memalingkan mukaku, haha… image? Itu Cuma alasan kok.

"Kami tulus kok, kami janji, kami ga bakal ngerjain kamu. Seenggaknya sampai pulang nanti." Kata senior Abarai dengan muka memelas, aku jadi ga enak sendiri ngeliatnya.

"Oke, kali ini, aku maafin lagi, tapi janji ya? Jangan ngerjain aku lagi. Kalau enggak…" omonganku sedikit diputus supaya misterius gitu, "Aku bukan marah lagi, tapi MURKA!" kataku menekankan kata terakhir yang aku sebutin.

"Wah! Ngancem senior, ga boleh itu…" kata senior Abarai geleng-geleng.

Aku hanya menatap tajam mereka lalu kami ketawa, entah mengapa mendengar mereka ketawa kali ini membuatku ingin ikut ketawa, mungkin karena aku merasa mukaku lucu ya? Entahlah…

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>Hehe... beginilah chapter dua? Bagaimana menurut kalian?<p>

Makasih ya yang udah mau review kemarin^^!

Maaf ya kalau jelek, ya abisnya memang begini ceritanya, Kazusa sebenernya udah bikin draftnya di kertas sih, cuma tinggal ngetiknya aja, dan kalau memang lama updatenya, Kazusa berarti lagi males ngetik, hehehe... *digebukin.

Sekian dari Kazusa, dan mohon reviewnya ya?


	3. Chapter 3

Kazusa update! Hehe... langsung aja ya, i hope you enjoy this story! ^.^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo<p>

* * *

><p>Aku sekarang sudah berada di desa Soul Society, aku memang sengaja datang lebih pagi, padahal janjiannya jam sepuluh pagi, sekarang baru jam delapan, hehehe… aku sengaja menyisihkan waktu dua jam, untuk menikmati bunga petunia yang masih berembun, dan juga udara sejuk di desa Soul Society…<p>

Aku menuruni mobilku setelah sampai di taman bunga petunia yang putih, indah sekali rasanya karena aku memang sudah lama tidak ke sini, aku duduk di kursi dekat pintu gerbang yang bertandakan Petunia's garden dan menyipitkan mata, karena ada seorang yang membuatku penasaran di taman itu…

Seorang pria berambut putih, sudah seperti senior Hitsugaya saja, bajunya sepertinya kemeja putih, celananya sepertinya juga putih, sudah seperti malaikat ya, serba putih, sepatunya memang tidak tampak karena tertutup oleh banyak bunga petunia yang juga berwarna putih, rasanya hanya langit daun daun yang berwarna lain di sekitar pria itu, pria itu melihat-lihat bunga, sepertinya sangat bahagia.

Di sebelah kursiku ada sebuah tas biola yang bersandar di pegangan kursi, sepertinya itu miliknya, kenapa dia meninggalkan tas biolanya, ga takut dicuri apa? Sudahlah, buat apa aku memperdulikannya.

"Bener kan, kamu naksir sama dia ya?" tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggungku dari belakang, pada saat aku melihat ke arah belakang ternyata senior Kurosaki, dia sudah sampai terlebih dulu ya?

"Ha? Emang dia siapa?" tanyaku dengan heran, senior Kurosaki hanya tersenyum seraya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku.

"Kamu ga nyadar? Dia kan Toushiro…" kata senior Kurosaki sambil menunjuk pria yang sedaritadi kuamati, ternyata benar itu senior Hitsugaya.

"Enggak tuh senior, aku kira itu orang lain…" jawabku sambil terkekeh sendiri.

"Oi! Toushiro! Kuchiki udah dateng nih!" teriak senior Kurosaki dengan suaranya yang keras, pria itu menoleh kea rah belakang dan berjalan menuju kea rah kami.

"Kuchiki datang lebih awal rupanya?" katanya sambil tersenyum, aku hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kok, senior-senior udah pada kesini sih?" tanyaku dengan heran, "Emang dateng jam berapa?"

"Ooh! Kami udah dateng dari kemarin sore…" jawab senior Kurosaki, "begini-begini kan kami yang harus mengatur semuanya…"

"Lho? Emang apa yang harus dipersiapkan? Latihan ya… latihan biasa kan?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Enggak lah, kita harus meliburkan semua pelayan, kita menyewa danau selama satu jam penuh, kita menyewa taman bunga ini, dan yang lainnya." kata senior Hitsugaya, emang latihan jenis apa?

"Lho kok?" aku makin heran dengan semuanya.

"Sudahlah, nanti kalau Momo sudah datang, kamu juga tahu…" kata senior Kurosaki.

"Sekarang, kita ke villa ya, Kuchiki kan juga perlu istirahat setelah satu setengah jam perjalanan…" kata senior Hitsugaya tersenyum.

Villa yang ditujukan tidak jauh dengan taman bunga petunia yang baru saja kami kunjungi , villanya memang tidak berkesan mewah, tetapi manis, dua tingkat dan bertemakan warna putih, kekagumanku tidak berhenti sampai situ, saat aku masuk ke dalam, owh, tertata rapih, dan barang-barangnya juga elegan.

"Selamat datang di villa keluargaku di desa Soul Society…" kata senior Hitsugaya.

"Manisnya…" gumamku yang sepertinya terdengar oleh kedua senior yang saat ini berada di sampingku.

"Terima kasih, ini di design sendiri oleh ibuku, karena ibuku sangat menyukai desa ini…" kata senior Hitsugaya.

"Eh! Kuchiki dateng duluan ya…" kata seseorang dari halaman belakang, senior Abarai.

"Iya, senior…" kataku sambil tersenyum, aku ga pernah serukun ini sama senior lho, hehe…

"Sudahlah, daripada kamu diam terus disini mendingan kamu beres-beres, disitu tuh kamar kamu…" senior Kurosaki mendorongku ke kamar berpintu ungu pastel.

"Iya-iya, tapi ga usah didorong gini dong…" aku menegakan tubuhku dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar itu.

Setelah beres-beres aku langsung kembali keluar untuk menemui para senior, dan benar saja, saat aku keluar tiga seniorku itu sedang berbincang di sofa ruang tamunya.

Aku ke sana melihat senior Abarai mengisyaratkan tangannya untuk kesana,dan pembicaraanpun dimulai.

"Kuchiki udah tau belum, sejak minggu depan Hinamori akan jadi saudaranya Toushiro lho…" kata senior Kurosaki, aku hanya mengeryitkan dahiku tanda aku bingung.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas… itukan tidak penting." Kata senior Hitsugaya dengan wajah jengkel.

"Ya, Kuchiki kan sebagai sahabat kita dan Hinamori harus dikasih tau dong, kasian kan kalau cuma dia yang ga dikasih tau…" kata senior Abarai sambil tersenyum, aku hanya menaikan satu alisku setelah mendengar kata sahabat?

"Sahabat?" gumamku yang sepertinya didengar oleh mereka.

"Ya ampun Kuchiki, kita udah empat tahun kenal kamu ga nganggap kita sahabat?" kata senior Abarai mendramatisir keadaan, senior Hitsugaya hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkat senior Abarai, sedangkan senior Kurosaki tetap focus kepada perkataannya tentang senior Hitsugaya dan Momo yang akan menjadi saudara.

"Iya, Ggio saudaranya Momo akan menikah dengan Soifon, saudaranya Hitsugaya…" kata senior Kurosaki mendengarkan.

"Ooh…" kata hanya beroh ria untuk menjawabnya, mudah-mudahan setelah Momo menjadi saudara senior Hitsugaya rahasiaku tetap tidak akan dibongkarnya.

"Kuchiki katanya suka bunga petunia ya? Kenapa?" tanya senior Abarai yang mmbuatku terdiam sejenak untuk menjawabnya, aku agak sungkan untuk menjawabnya, karena ini mengingatkanku untuk sesuatu yang buruk.

"Huh… senior-senior bisa jaga rahasia ga? Abisnya ini aja cuma Momo yang tahu." Kataku dengan sedikit lirih.

Semua senior menatapku dengan serius, dan itu meyakinkanku untuk mengatakannya,karena aku hanya memberitahukan ini bagi yang bertanya saja, termasuk Momo.

"Dulu, ada yang bilang bunga Petunia itu menggambarkan diriku, tapi setelah aku pikirkan lagi itu memang benar…" kataku sambil menunduk.

"Seseorang?" tanya senior Abarai.

"Kaien Shiba…" jawabku dengan nada makin lirih.

"Sudahlah, sepertinya ini terlalu buruk untuk diceritakan, ayo ganti topic." Senior Hitsugaya berkata, aku hanya melihat kea rah para senior.

"Kalau misalnya ini sesuatu hal yang buruk, jangan diceritakan dong Kuchiki…" senior Abarai mulai menambahkan.

"Enggak, aku justru mau nanya…" aku tersenyum kecut.

"Dulu aku sama dia pacaran, tapi sekarang status kami jadi ga jelas apa, karena sejak dia indah ke luar, dia ga pernah ngehubungin aku lagi… aku mesti gimana ya? Momo belum bisa jawab pertanyaan ini…" kataku.

"Tapi bukannya kamu udah menyukai seseorang? Pasti kalau gitu kamu udah melupakannya dong?" kata senior Abarai, ya ampun senior Abarai dan senior Kurosaki tetap mencurigai aku suka sama senior Hitsugaya, duh, bener-bener ketahuan kayanya.

"Ya, meskipun kaya gitu, aku ga mungkin melupakan dia seluruhnya, mengingatnya hanya membuatku sedih dan tidak bisa berfikiran positif." Kataku dengan senyum kecutku lagi.

"Putuskan dia aja, daripada ga jelaskan? Nanti kalau misalnya dia pulang, terus dia punya pacar baru, kamu hanya sakit hati nantinya." Kata senior Kurosaki, kok aku ga mikir sampe situ sih?

"Apa yang membuatmu mengingat dia?" tanya senior Hitsugaya dengan nada sedikit serius.

"Kalau misalnya aku ditanya kaya tadi, dan kadang-kadang kalau aku lagi bengong, dan kalau aku lagi liat barang-barang yang dia kasih…" jawabku dengan antusias, sepertinya aku tidak salah bertanya pada mereka.

"Buang barangnya! Dan kalau misalnya ada yang nanya, kamu jangan inget dia, langsung aja kamu jawab karena bunga itu menggambarkan dirimu." jawab senior Hitsugaya dengan mata tajamnya, aku jadi begidik sendiri.

"Iya, dan kalau kamu lagi bengong dan ga ada kerjaan kamu main aja, ke Momo kek, atau ke rumah salah satu dari kita juga gapapa, kita kan lucu…" kata senior Abarai dengan gayanya, membuatku sedikit terhibur.

"Gitu ya?" aku menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Iya…" jawab ketiga senior itu dengan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih ya senior, jadi aneh rasanya, kaya senior kakak-kakak aku sendiri kalau lagi kaya gini." Aku tersenyum.

"Jangan sungkan…" kata senior Kurosaki, aku hanya mengangguk dan memeluk bantal sofa, setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik dengan ini.

To be continue

* * *

><p>Yah! Selesailah chapter tiga, pokoknya chapter ini tuh intinya tentang curhat Rukia dengan para seniornya gitu deh, hehe… maaf ya kalau jelek.<p>

Dan makasih bagi yang udah review chapter dua, chapter empat nanti Kazusa ga bisa cepet-cepet update karena sebentar lagi atau lebih tepatnya kurang dari satu bulan lagi, Kazusa dan Luna udah ulangan umum...^^

Please Review^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Kazusa selesai juga buat chapter ini, sebenernya Kazusa buat ini pelan-pelan sih, Cuma entah kenapa kok jadi banyak gini ya? Hehe…

Telat update deh, sebenernya ulangan umum Kazusa udah selesai dari lima hari yang lalu, Cuma Kazusanya liburan dulu, jadi Kazusa putusin untuk updatenya setelah liburan.

Nah! Inti dari cerita ini tuh ada di bagian akhirnya, itu aja sih yang mau aku kasih tau… Ya udah deh, langsung aja ya, i hope you enjoy this story…

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo<p>

* * *

><p>'Tok! Tok! Tok!' ada yang mengetuk pintu selagi aku, senior Kurosaki, dan senior Hitsugaya sedang asyik berbincang.<p>

Senior Kurosaki langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu, kalau menurutku sih itu senior Abarai dan Momo, dan setelah dibuka ternyata benar itu mereka…

"Holaaa!" seru Momo yang membawa dua kopernya dengan semangat sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum meembalasnya.

"Hai Hinamori, kamarmu ada disana ya, yang pintunya warna pink pastel…" kata Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk pintu yang dimaksud, Momo hanya mengangguk dan menuju kamarnya yang tadi ditunjukan.

Tak lama Momo memasuki kamarnya, senior Abarai dan senior Kurosaki langsung ke tempatku dan senior Abarai berbicara dengan nada berbisik, "Eh, si Hinamori rempong juga ya?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya terkekeh menanggapinya, tapi memang harus kuakui dia agak rempong kalau soal beginian, satu hari dua koper yang cukup besar, waw…

"Iya ya kayanya, kopernya sampe dua gitu." Tanggap senior Kurosaki dengan nada yang sama-sama berbisik.

"Uuh! Masih mending, tadinya masih ada tas tentengnya… " kata senior Abarai lagi, kok malah senior yang dua ini malah ngegosip sih? Jangan-jangan bukan cowok tulen lagi…

"Eh! Malah nggegosip lagi, kalian…" kata senior Hitsugaya sambil geleng-geleng, sedangkan aku hanya terkekeh.

Tak lama setelah itu Momopun keluar dari kamarnya, dan bergabung bersama kami.

"Jadi gimana nih?" tanyaku tentang hal yang akan kami lakukan disini.

"Ok… karena semuanya sudah berkumpul disini, ayo kita ke danau!" kata senior Kurosaki dengan semangat.

"Ngapain?" tanyaku dengan Momo secara bersamaan.

"Ya latihan lah, emang buat apa kita semua berkumpul disini." Kata senior Abarai sambil terkekeh sendiri.

"Ya ampun, aku ga pake sun block, ah! Aku kira latihannya indoor, senior Abarai sih, aku ga bawa tas tentengnya tadi." Kata Momo, ya, kuakui, dia terlalu memperhatikan perawatan tubuhnya saat ni.

"Aku bawa sun block kok Momo…" seruku sambil tersenyum, dia hanya menghela nafas tanda kelegaanya, sedangkan para senior pada geleng-geleng.

Aku menuju ke kamarku dan keluar kembali dengan membawa sun block, dan topi untuk kupakai nanti…

"Sekarang sudah siap kan semuanya?" tanya senior Abarai.

Aku dan Momo mengangguk, dan kamipun mulai berjalan mengikuti para senior menuju danau yang dimaksudkan.

Wah, pada saat sampai danaunya indah, tetapi banyak sampah…

"Inilah tugas kalian." Kata senior Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Maksudnya?" heranku.

"Kalian lihat kan sampah-sampah itu, kalian bertugas memungutinya, dengan sepeda bebek yang ada disana…" jelas senior Hitsugaya.

"What?" seruku dan Momo secara bersamaan.

"Latihan macam apa sih ini, bukannya harus ada bar lesson, lantai parket, ah…" omelku sambil melihat kea rah bawahku, karena disana ada kelinci, kalau aku ngomong terus, nanti malah keinjek lagi.

"Sudah kerjakan saja, nanti kalian pasti akan tahu pengaruh baiknya, dulu kami juga seperti kalian tahu!" sahut senior Kurosaki.

"Supaya seru, gimana kalau misalnya kita lomba, yang kalah traktir di kedai ramen yang itu." Kata senior Abarai dengan nada menantang.

"Ya, itu kalau misalnya kami yang kalah, kalau kalian yang kalah, kalian harus… apa ya?" kata Momo dengan nada yang sok, tapi malah sekarang bertanya, gubrak!

"Udah impas aja…" kataku dengan nada lemas, apa boleh buat, mengomel lagi juga tidak akan membuahkan hasil.

"Ga bisa gitu Ruki, mereka seenggaknya uda punya pengalaman, sedangkan kita anak baru, kalian harus, jadi tour guide, dan mengantar kami berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa, deal?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan, dan senior Abarai menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan yakin, "Deal!"

"Ok, aku wasitnya…" kata senior Hitsugaya, kamipun mulai bersiap-siap, "Mulai!"

Aku dan Momo mulai berlari, begitu juga para senior yang jelas kekuatannya pada saat berlari sudah seperti kuda ngamuk, hiih!

Kami mulai menaiki sepeda bebek dan mengayuhnya, memang senior Kurosaki dan senior Abarai duluan yang naik sepeda bebek, tapi kami ga menyerah.

"Momo, ambil sampahnya…" seruku.

"Iih, nanti tanganku kotor, kami aja deh, aku yang ngayuh…" kata Momo, dengan mata yang kurang yakin, sedangkan aku hanya menghela nafas dan mulai mengambil sampah plastic yang ada.

"Ichigooo! Jangan mengarah kea rah bebek bodoh! Yang kita incar plastic bukan bebek!" seruan senior Abarai terngiang di kupingku sedangkan aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh! Harusnya kan kamu yang belokin, aku yang bertugas mengayuh…" jawab senior Kurosaki tidak terima.

Bagian barat sudah aku kumpulkan sampah pastiknya, Cuma kalau dilihat ga kotor kok plastiknya, ckckck… hanya untuk menguji rupanya.

"Momo, sekarang kita yang ah! Timur!" perintahku dan Momo hanya mengangguk, di sebelah selatan senior Kurosaki sudah mengclaimnya.

"Cepat Ruki, mereka sudah mulai kea rah utara…" kata Momo dengan nada yang panic.

"Kita, kembali saja Momo…" kataku dengan senyuman yang licik, ya, aku tahu, kalau seperti ini terus kami tidak akan menang, tapi tiba-tiba, aku punya pikiran untuk mengelabui mereka.

"Lho?" bingung Momo, "Kita akan menang kok…" kataku yang membuat Momo akhirnya mengayuh ke daratan kembali.

"Kalian kenapa udah selesai?" heran senior Hitsugaya.

"Kita menang senior! Yahoo!" kataku dengan semangat, sekarang senior malah mengeryitkan dahinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, senior Kurosaki dan senior Abarai muncul dengan wajah cerah mereka, "Kita menang! Yeiiy!" seru senior Kurosaki.

"Kita tahu yang menang." Seru Momo.

"Eh! Ga bisa, yang nyampe duluan siapa?" tanyaku mencoba mengusili para senior ini.

"Kalian…" jawab senior Kurosaki dan seniorAbarai.

"Nah, yang menang dimana-mana tuh yang duluan, jadi kita yang menang…" seruku, sedangkan Momo hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Ih? Kok gitu sih? Ketentuannya kan ga gitu…" kata senior Abarai, hehehe… jawab lagii…

"Udah! Pokoknya kami yang menang, kami udah susah payah tau, nyampe disini…" aku sok ga mau tau.

"Udah senior, kalau kalah terima aja…" tambah Momo.

"Eh! Toushiro! Belain doong!" kata senior Kurosaki sambil menyenggol-nyenggol senior Hitsugaya yang sedaritadi bengong.

"Oh! Ya…" senior menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Gini deh, kita adain lomba lagi, siapa yang sampai kedai ramen itu duluan, dia yang menang, gimana?" tanya senior dan kamipun mengangguk, huuh! Ternyata rencanaku untuk mengelabui mereka tidak berhasil…

Kamipun bersiap, dan… "Mulai!" mulai berlari.

Aku pake sepatu flat, Momo pake sandal pantai, ck… sepertinya akan kalah…

Benar saja kami kalah, "Tuhan telah memberikan jalan, kitalah yang dari awal harusnya menang!" kata senior Abarai senang.

"Yoi!" kata senior Kurosaki berhighfive ria dengan senior Abarai, sedangkan kami hanya berkacak pinggang melihatnya.

"Yeiiy! Para senior akhirnya mendapatkan traktiran!" kata senior Hitsugaya senang.

"Ya, ya deh… kalian menang." Kataku dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat.

"Ramen pedas lima mangkuk pak!" kata senior Abarai kepada penjual ramen yang memang tak jauh daru tempat mereka.

"Samain aja bro!" kata senior Kurosaki.

"Ya ampun! Rakus banget sih kalian, ga takut gemuk apa?" kata Momo mengomel, memang sih, kalaupun mereka capek kayanya ga segitunya juga deh, kaya udah ga makan dua hari aja.

"Satu ramen biasa…" kata senior Hitsugaya.

"Tirulah senior Hitsugaya…" kata Momo.

"dan dua ramen pedas…" kata senior Hitsugaya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Yah, sama aja…" aku menghela nafas.

"Enggak lah, aku ga terlalu suka ramen, banyak kolesterolnya. Itu buat kalian…" kata senior Hitsugaya.

"Catat senior! Catat! Banyak kolesterol!" kata Momo kepada senior Abarai dan senior Kurosaki.

"Ya udah deh, yang delapan, buat… pelayan di villanya Hitsugaya." Mereka mengatakannya dengan lemas.

Dan kamipun hanya tertawa melihat mereka.

Siang yang cukup menyenangkan itu telah berganti malam, kami selama itu latihan, tapi karena siang yang terik, kami latihan indoor, di villa senior Hitsugaya. Malamnya kami keluar lagi untuk latihan, sangat melelahkaan…

"Gimana latihannya?" tanya senior Kurosaki saat makan malam.

"Capek banget senior, masa terusan sih?" keluhku.

"Iya dong… itu supaya kalian bagus pas konsernya…" kata senior Abarai sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Oh ya, sama catetan buat kamu Kuchiki, kakimu lho! Swanilda kakinya yang paling menonjol lho!" kata senior Hitsugaya.

"Iya…" aku menjawabnya sambil menatapi makananku yang tinggal setengah piring lagi.

"Abis ini, kita latihan lagi, kalian bawa sepatu ballet kalian, dan kita akan latihan di taman bunga Petunia…" kata senior Kurosaki yang sukses membuatku dan Momo cengo, Oh God! Latihan lagi?

Setelah makan kamipun siap-siap menuju tempat yang akan kami tuju, latihan apa lagi ya? Mengumpulkan sampah di taman bunga?

"Nah, sekarang Ichigo akan menjelaskan kepada kalian, latihan apa yang akan kalian jalani…" kata senior Abarai, sedangkan aku hanya memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Kalian harus melakukan pointe sambil melompat satu kaki, dari ujung sini sampai ujung sana, dan tidak boleh mengenai bunga Petunianya, kalau gagal ulang dari awal." Jelas senior Kurosaki, sedangkan kami hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, dan memakai sepatu ballet kami, ini tidak akan sulit.

Normal POV

Para senior hanya duduk santai di salah satu kursi taman bunga itu, mengamati para junior yang sedang latihan…

"Taruhan siapa yang menang?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang menantang, Renji dan Toushiro yang tadinya asyik melihat langsung menoleh kea rah Ichigo.

"Waw, kalau suruh milih, aku pilih Kuchiki…" kata Toushiro.

"Hinamori dong!" kata Renji tak mau kalah.

"Mau bayar berapa kalian?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kamu emangnya ga milih?" tanya balik Renji.

"Yaa, nanti yang menang, uangnya buat akuu!" kata Ichigo dengan semangat, dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan itu berhadiah dua jitakan dau dua sahabatnya.

"Ga penting banget sih." Kata Toushiro

"Seniooor! Kita udah selesai!" kata Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang bersama.

"Hah! Cepet banget! Kalian bener-bener ga nginjek bunganya?" kaget Renji dengan nada yang kaget dicampur dengan nada yang tidak percaya.

"Yah, tadi kami hanya menginjak, beberapa kelopak…." Kata Momo santai.

"Itu berarti menginjak bunganya, Hinamoriii!" kata Renji dengan nada sebal.

"Senior tuh gimana sih? Muda-muda pikun, tadi senior bilang bunga, B-U-N-G-A, sedangkan yang tadi diinjek itu kelopak, K-E-L-O-P-A-K!" kata Momo dengan nada yang sama sebalnya.

"Ga bisa, bunga itu bangian dari kelopak, kalian ulaaang!" kata Renji sambil menunjuk kea rah bunga Petunia, sedangkan Momo dan Rukia hanya cemberut.

"Kebalik Ren!" kata Toushiro sambil menyenggol Renji.

"Oh ya!" jawab Renji dengan wajah sedikit gengsi.

"Senior nyebelin." Kata Rukia judes.

Rukia POV

Yah, itulah, kami harus mengulang, padahal kami sangat hati-hati, dengan Momo, memang menyebalkan.

Tak terasa latihan itu berlangsung setengah jam sendiri, karena beberapa kali kami harus mengulang, dan setelah itu kamipun pulang.

Di villa, aku ga bisa tidur, ga ngantuk, memang aneh, padahal aku capek, "Keluar aja kali ya." Aku berfikir- fikir, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke halaman belakang.

"Dingin juga ya." Gumamku sambil duduk di ayunan rotan.

"Kamu belum tidur Kuchiki, sekarang udah jam setengah sepuluh lho…" tiba-tiba suara senior Hitsugaya muncul di kupingku, akupun menoleh ke belakang.

"Senior… aku belum ngantuk, hehe…" kataku sambil terkekeh.

Ayunan yang kunaiki cukup luas, bahkan bisa dipakai untuk bertiga, senior Hitsugayapun duduk juga di ayunan itu, aku jantungku jadi tak karuan.

"Sama…" kata senior Hitsugaya, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Eh, senior, kenapa senior bisa suka sama ballet? Padahal kan ballet biasanya hanya untuk perempuan…" kataku memulai pembicaraan, sebenernya ini pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan kemarin.

"Sebenernya ga Cuma ballet kok, aku suka nari… nari itu enak, bisa mengungkapkan apa saja yang kita rasakan… dengan nari, rasanya semua masalahku hilang." Kata senior Hitsugaya, "Itu pertanyaan yang ingin kamu ajukan kemarin ya?"

Aku hanya menangguk, bagaimana dia bisa tau?

"Kalau Kuchiki kenapa suka nari?" tanya senior Hitsugaya memandangku.

"Ga tau." Jawabku singkat, "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat menari, seperti kebebasan, kelepasan, yang memang jarang aku alami…"

"Ooh… gitu ya?" tanyanya, mungkin untuk meyakinkan jawabanku.

Aku mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya. "Begitulah, karena memang ga ada yang suka menari di rumahku."

"Malam ini terasa lebih dingin ya, sepertinya salju akan turun beberapa hari lagi…" kataku memperalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya." Jawab singkat senior Hitsugaya, sepi lagi, karena kehilangan bahan bicara.

"Oh ya! Kuchiki, aku bikin lagu lho buat kamu… mau denger ga?" tanya senior Hitsugaya.

"Senior bisa buat lagu? Beneran?" kataku dengan nada yang tidak percaya.

"Iya, aku suka menciptakan lagu, walaupun ga bagus-bagus banget… Tunggu ya." Kata senior Hitsugaya pergi dari sebelahku, aku masih ga percaya, aku dibuatin lagu… Gyaaa! Senengnya.

Tak lama senior datang sambil membawa biolanya, "Senior emang udah buat lagu buat siapa saja?" tanyaku.

"Renji, Ichigo, saudaraku Soi Fon, dan ibuku…" katanya sambil tesenyum, dan aku hanya mengguk.

"Judulnya apa aja?" tanyaku lagi, aku benar-benar penasaran, mudah-mudahan dia ga marah karena aku banyak tanya.

"Renji itu… Banana Lover, hehe… Aku iseng aja buat lagu itu, kalau Ichigo pesen, judulnya Moi… Kalau Soi Fon, Our Secret, itu aku buat untuk hadiah pernikahannya, kalau ibuku, Vier…" jelasnya, aku mengengguk-angguk.

"Judul laguku apa?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"True Love Wait... mudah-mudahan kamu suka…" katanya sedangkan aku hanya terbelalak, itu kan kata-kata yang ada di cincin Kaien, cincin yang waktu itu aku berikan.

"Co-coba mainkan…" kataku sambil terus mempertahankan senyum di bibirku, dan diapun memainkannya dengan biolanya.

Aku mendengarkannya, pelan, indah, sedikit minor, yang lebih menyerupai kesedihan yang ingin dilupakan, tapi kesedihan itu tidak lama terdengar, diganti dengan lantunan classic yang indah, aah! Kenapa aku jadi puitis gini.

Seiring waktu, akupun mengantuk, dan tetapi aku masih ingin mendengarkan lagu itu, sepertinya aku akan tertidur disini…

To be continue

* * *

><p>Selesai jugaa… Maaf ya kalau jelek, dan juga Kazusa mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review^^<p>

Buat cheeky n' hyuu-su nologin, hehe… Makasih ya saran dan reviewnya, soal itu… Ada waktunya kok^^, walaupun cerita yang Kazusa buat beda sama yang kamu sarannin maaf ya.

Please Review! And I hope you always enjoy this story^^


	5. Chapter 5

Aduh, Kazusa minta maaf yaa . updatenya lama, nyaris satu bulan lho ini. Eiit! Tapi jangan salahin rasa males Kazusa yang tiada tara sepenuhnya, tapi salahin komputer Kazusa yang lagi di reset, jadi otomatis internetnya juga mesti di install lagi, abisnya di rumah Kazusa pake sistem wi-fi sih. Ok! Langsung aja ya, hope you enjoy this story! ^^

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya aku bangun, dan aku ada di tempat tidurku? Seingatku aku kemarin tidur di ayunan, apa Cuma mimpi? Cuma enggak ah…<p>

Akupun memutuskan untuk bersiap, karena dari sini aku langsung masuk sekolah, kami dispend jadi masuknya siang, terkecuali dengan Momo, dia izin karena ayahnya tiba-tiba sakit di Korea, jadi setelah ini dia ke bandara.

Setelah makan bersama dan bersiap kamipun ke sekolah, kami semua dijemput oleh supir masing-masing karena barang-barang kami juga harus dibawa pulang, senangnya kembali ke sekolah setelah beberapa hari. Seiringnya waktu yang berjalan, terasa begitu menyenangkan, hingga akhirnya istirahat datang, dan kejutan besar datang…

Ini hanya bayanganku atau itu memang Kaien yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahku, hmm… sepertinya ini memang bayanganku saja, ck! Kenapa sih sejak membicarakan Kaien lagi, aku jadi lebih sering memikirkannya. Jujur aja sampai saat ini aku belum mampu mutusin dia.

Nah! Sekarang aku melihat dia sedang berjalan ke arahku, akupun menepuk-nepuk pipiku untuk lebih memastikan kalau dia hanya halusinasiku yang semakin parah.

"Rukia…" sapa halusinasiku itu, sedangkan aku hanya cengo melihatnya.

"Jelek banget sih mukanya kalau lagi kaya gitu." Katanya lagi yang membuatku reflek memukulnya.

"Enak aja!" seruku, dan ups! Dia tidak tembus, dia nyata!

"Aw!" dia meringis kesakitan, sedangkan aku masih melihatinya dengan was-was.

"Kaien?" tanyaku untuk lebih meyakinkanku, jujur sampai sekarang akupun masih belum percaya.

"Ya ampun Ruki! Tega banget sih kamu mukul aku sekeras ini…" katanya sambil terus meringis.

"Maaf. Lagian kamu kesini ga bilang-bilang, mana empat tahun ga ngasih kabar lagi…" kataku memang cemberut.

Diapun tersenyum dan mencubit pipiku pelan, "Maaf-maaf, disana system sekolahku asrama, ga ada jaringan internet, dan handphoneku disita, disana saja aku hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan guru, murid dan orang tuaku…" katanya pajang lebar, ow! Jadi karena ini dia tidak menghubungiku.

"Kasian, lalu untuk apa kamu kesini?" tanyaku.

"Pertama aku pindah kesini, kedua, aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan semuanya, dan ketiga…" dia menjeda kata-katanya, "aku harus memberikan kabar buruk."

Mimik mukanya berubah seketika setelah mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya, tapi apa yang dia maksud dengan kabar buruk?

"Maksudmu?" heranku.

"Kita harus putus…" katanya dengan nada yang berubah drastic menjadi lirih.

"Putus?" gumamku dengan nada yang sama, kata itu sudah bagaikan petir yang menggelegar di telingaku, harusnya kan aku yang mutusin dia, tapi kenapa sekarang jadinya terbalik, sepertinya air mataku sudah keluar, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri, kalau aku masih ada perasaan khusus terhadapnya.

"Aku dijodohkan dengan anaknya teman ayahku, dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya, kamu tahu kan selama ini kita berstatus bukan sebagai pacar, sahabat baik di depan orang-orang, dan hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak… " katanya menjelaskan, memang sih dia enggak salah, apalagi dengan sifat ayahnya yang keras kepala itu, "padahal aku ingin sekali menolaknya Rukia…"

"Aku mengerti," kataku sambil memejamkan mataku, "Tapi walaupun sudah putus kita masih bisa berteman bukan?"

"Tentu Rukia…" jawabnya sambil membelai rambutku dan tersenyum lemah, ya Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan air mataku.

* * *

><p>Setelah meyakinkan Kaien kalau aku sudah merasa mendingan, aku menuju taman bunga sakura yang ada di belakang sekolah, karena hanya itulah tempat yang paling sepi…<p>

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, untuk melegakan semuanya, tetapi tiba-tiba…

"Siapa sih yang nangis! Berisik banget…" kata suara seorang laki-laki dari belakang pohon tempatku menangis, dan kagetnya aku karena lelaki itu adalah senior Hitsugaya, kulihat matanya sedikit terkantuk-kantuk, sepertinya dia habis tidur.

"Kuchiki?" kaget senior Hitsugaya yang membuatku mematung, aku kira disini tidak ada orang.

"Kok kamu nangis sih?" tanyanya dengan keheranan, akupun hanya diam karena tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Kayanya masalah yang sedih ya?" dia lalu mendekatiku, sedangkan aku hanya mundur dengan tidak yakin, "Ikut aku yuk…"

"Tapi aku kan sudah mengganggu tidur senior… apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan suaraku yang sedikit serak ini.

"Yah! Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau dicoba untuk tidur lagi, sudah tidak bisa… jadi dari pada diem aja aku mau ngajak kamu ke suatu tempat, kamu sedih kan? Aku tahu dimana kamu bisa merasa lebih baik…" kata senior Hitsugaya dengan nada yang cuek, membuatku jadi ga enak sendiri buat menolaknya.

"Kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ada aja… mau ikut ga? Kalau enggak aku bakal balik nih ke kelas…" jawabnya, yang membuatku akhirnya mengangguk, kalau menolak, aku tidak punya alasan, dan sekarang aku memang malas mencari alasan, tidak ada salahnya juga toh…

"Tapi hapus dulu air matamu…" kata senior Hitsugaya tersenyum, akupun menurutinya, dan menghapus air mataku. Entah hanya perasaanku atau bukan, kenapa ya akhir-akhir ini senior Hitsugaya jadi baik banget sama aku?

* * *

><p>Setelah aku mengikutinya, ternyata aku diajak ke café bertema Eropa classic di dekat sekolahku, tapi untuk apa? Perasaanku tidak lebih baik saat sampai di tempat ini.<p>

"Tunggu ya…" katanya setelah kami memilih tempat duduk, dan lalu pergi.

Tak lama dia kembali dengan dua mug keramik, dengan kepul asap di atasnya, sepertinya itu teh atau kopi.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku dengan wajah penasaran, sedangkan ia hanya tersenyum dan duduk.

"Coba deh, ini namanya Swedish Berry tea…" katanya sambil menggeser salah satu mug yang dipegangnya ke hadapanku, akupun mengambilnya dan mulai menyeruputnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya, "Ibuku bilang ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik..."

"Iya… aku merasa lebih baik, hangatnya teh ini membuat tubuhku lebih rileks dan hangat, serta harum mawar yang dikeluarkannya membuatku ingin tersenyum." Jelasku, "Terima kasih senior…"

"Sama-sama…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, sedangkan pipiku mulai memanas, huh! Apa-apaan aku ini?

Kami sedikit mengobrol saat itu, dan kalian tahu? Ini terasa sangat menyenangka.

Waktu berjalan lebih cepat dan bel pertanda pulang sekolahpun berbunyi, semuanya berhamburan keluar kelas menuju lokernya masing-masing termasuk aku. Pada saat kubuka loker itu, ada secarik kertas jatuh, sepertinya surat, tetapi saat kulihat kembali, tidak ada nama pengirimnya, surat itu berbunyi…

"Kulihat kamu semakin dekat ya dengan Hitsugaya senpai? Aku peringatkan ya, jangan dekati Hitsugaya senpai lagi, karena dia hanya milikku, kalau enggak bakal terjadi hal yang buruk terhadap kamu…" tunggu, ini ancaman? Surat kaleng atau apa? Haah, apa sih maksud si pengirim ini.

"Rukia… kedepan bareng yuk…" suara Kaien yang secara tiba-tiba mengagetkanku yang sedang serius melihat surat ini.

"Eh! Kaien, iya…" kataku dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Kenapa sih?" herannya, sedangkan aku hanya menghela nafas, dan memberikan surat itu.

"Tunggu, apa ini?" katanya sambil membaca surat itu, "Surat ancaman? Kamu lagi PDKT sama si Hitsu?"

"Enggak! Enggak tau… ya emang sih aku cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini dengannya, tapi itu hanya sebagai sahabat kok…" jelasku, yah, aku memang naksir sama senior Hitsugaya, lagi pula aku tidak melakukan PDKT.

Tapi sejak pembicaraan kemarin di villa aku jadi bingung, apa aku naksir beneran sama senior Hitsugaya? Apa hanya menjadikannya pelampiasanku untuk melupakan Kaien, walaupun terkadang aku suka berdebar jika berada di dekatnya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa seperti orang jahat jika mengingat hal ini.

"Mungkin ini hanya salah paham… untuk saat ini, kamu santai aja menghadapi ini, siapa tahu ini hanya orang iseng." Kata Kaien, akupun hanya mengangguk.

"Semoga…" gumamku.

To be Continue

* * *

><p>Aaah! Selesaai! Maaf yaa, kalau jelek…<p>

Pertama-tama aku amengucapkan banyak terima kasih yang mau review fanfic ini^^

Dan ngomong-ngomong aku udah nulis semua cerita ini lho sampe selesai, jadi kemungkinan aku bisa update setiap hari, yah paling lama dua hari.

Segitu aja deh… I hope you always enjoy, read, and review my story! Thank you^^


	6. Chapter 6

Update lagi! Hehehe… Langsung aja ya, I hope you enjoy this story^^

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya aku, senior Kurosaki, senior Abarai, dan senior Hitsugaya berkumpul untuk membicarakan konser yang memang diadakan beberapa hari lagi.<p>

"Jadi senior Kurosaki dan Momo konser di China, sedangkan aku, senior Hitsugaya dan senior Abarai konser di Etoile Show…" kataku menyimpulkan semua pembicaraan kami sejak tadi.

"Setidaknya itulah berita terakhir yang dibertahukan coach Nanao… Oh ya! Ada satu lagi, di China, Ichigo dan Hinamori memainkan cerita Giselle…" kata senior Hitsugaya yang lalu mengangguk-ngangguk sendiri, aku jadi ingin tertawa sendiri melihatnya.

"Biar aku yang memberi tahu Momo tentang ini…" kataku, sekarang, senior Kurosaki dan senior Abarai juga ikut mengangguk, kalau saja senior Hitsugaya belum berhenti dengan anggukannya pasti mereka bertiga sudah menjadi trio angguk.

"Kenapa kamu? Ada yang lucu…" tanya senior Kurosaki dengan heran, mungkin karena melihatku yang sedang menahan tawa, karena membayangkan kalau trio angguk benar-benar terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa… lanjutkan…" jawabku.

"Baiklah!" kata senior Abarai beranjak berdiri, "Selesai sudah pembicaraan kita hari ini…"

"Tunggu!" cegahku dengan suara yang cukup keras, membuat tiga senior yang ada di depanku ini menoleh ke arahku dengan heran, "Aku ingin berbicara…" kataku lagi sambil menarik senior Abarai duduk kembali.

Semalam aku sudah memutuskan untuk membicarakan masalah kertas itu dengan mereka, setidaknya untuk menanyakan pendapat mereka tentang benar tidaknya surat ini. Aku masih bingung, dan entah kenapa kebingungan ini malah membuatku gelisah. Pada saat aku tanyakan ini pada Momo dia bilang ini tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, walaupun sudah dua orang yang mengatakan seperti ini, aku tetap merasa tidak tenang kalau belum tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Ada apa Kuchiki?" tanya senior Hitsugaya dengan nada yang heran.

"Kemarin aku menemukan ini di lokerku…" kataku sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantung seragamku, "kalau menurut kalian aku harus mempercayainya atau tidak?"

Senior Kurosakipun membaca surat itu, sedangkan senior Abarai dan senior Hitsugaya sedikit mengubah posisinya untuk ikut membaca.

Setelah membaca surat itu senior Kurosakipun mulai angkat bicara, "Masalahnya kita belum tahu kepastiannya…" katanya, ya ampun! Itu kan pertanyaanku.

"Itu kan pertanyaanku senior… yah, walaupun sudah dua orang yang mengatakan agar aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, entah kenapa aku masih saja khawatir." Jelasku, nah, sekarang senior Abarai yang terlihat berapi-api untuk bicara.

"Wah! Kalau ini memang benar, kita harus memberantas kesalahpahaman ini!" serunya dengan semangat.

"Tapi siapa pelakunya? Kita tidak mungkin menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini tanpa pelakunya kan?" sekarang senior Hitsugaya yang angkat bicara.

"Hmm… menarik, bagaimana kalau kita menyelesaikan ini bersama-sama? Sepertinya akan seru!" kata senior Kurosaki dengan nada misterius serta tangan yang sedang mengelus-ngelus dagunya.

"Ah! Ya… sekalian kita membantu Kuchiki!" seru senior Hitsugaya semangat.

"Kalian mau membantuku?" heranku dengan nada tidak percaya, aku tidak menyangka mereka akan seantusias ini menanggapinya.

"Tentu! Kita kan sahabat…." Kata senior Hitsugaya, memang dia tidak menjawab secara complicated tapi jawaban itu sudah meyakinkanku kalau para senior memang benar-benar setuju.

"Terima kasih…" jawabku tersenyum.

"Ah! Tidak usah sungkan Kuchiki…. Bagaimana kita langsung saja ke dukun? Untuk mengetahui langsung siapa pelakunya…" kata senior Abarai, aku, senior Hitsugaya dan senior Kurosakipun menatap senior Abarai sinis.

"Tidak perlu…" jawab kami secara bersama-sama. Wah hebat! Adegan seperti ini sudah seperti ada sekenarionya saja.

"Hei! Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya seorang dari belakang tangga. Semua yang berapa di atap sekolah, termasuk akupun menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

"Oh ternyata kalian…." Kata suara itu setelah menunjukan dirinya, hah? Kaien? Untuk apa dia kea tap?

"Yo Kaien!" seru Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya, seperti sudah lama kenal saja.

"Ngapain kalian disini?" tanyanya sambil duduk bergabung dengan kami.

"Enggak, coba ngobrolin sesuatu…" kata senior Abarai, kami semuapun terdiam sejenak, dan tak lama mata Kaien melirik kea rah kertas yang sedaritadi berada di tengah-tengah kami.

"Rukia, itu bukannya kertas yang kemarin ya?" tanyanya, ah! Sudah kuduga dia akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Lho, kamu tahu soal surat ini?" tanya senior Abarai sambil menatap Kaien dengan penasaran.

"Dia kan orang yang pertama kali aku kasih tahu…" jawabku yang membuat para senior melongo melihat Kaien.

"Kaien! Tega kamu ya! Ga ngasih tau ke kita, kita kan sahabat!" kata senior Abarai dengan nada kesalnya, lho, sahabat katanya?

"Kuchiki bingung ya?" tanya senior Hitsugaya, sepertinya dia bertanya seperti itu karena melihatku menatap semua para senior dan Kaien dengan tatapan, "Ada apa ini…"

"Iya ya, kita belum ngasih tau Kuchiki…" kata senior Kurosaki mengangguk-ngangguk, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini.

"Gini lho, kita berempat ini sebenarnya sahabat, sejak lama… makanya kita sempat kaget karena mendengar kamu ada pacar Kaien si jeruk hitam ini…" kata senior Abarai sekarang menusuk-nusuk lengan Kaien dengan telunjuknya. Oh ayolah…

"Hiih! Sakit!" kata Kaien seraya menjauh dari senior Abarai.

"Ba-baiklah… lebih baik kita bahas kertas ini lagi." Kataku, dengan sedikit tergagap dengan kata-kata senior Abarai, coba aku bisa berteriak disini, pasti aku akan berteriak, "Kalian semua menyebalkan!" masa Cuma aku doang sih yang ga tau.

"Aku tadi sudah memikirkan sesuatu hal yang dapat memancing pelakunya…" katany yang berhasil membuat kami mendelik ke arahnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa?" seruku dan senior Abarai dengan nada yang bersamaan, lucu ya, bisa samaan gitu.

"Aku bergabung ya…" kata Kaien dengan nada sopan, oh iya! Dia kan sedari tadi belum mengerti pembicaraan kita.

"Ikut saja bro!" kata senior Kurosaki menepuk punggung Kaien hingga berbunyi, "Puk! Puk!" hmmm… sepertinya itu pukulah yang cukup keras.

Pada akhirnya kamipun duduk membentuk lingkaran, dan mendengarkan rencana senior Kurosaki.

To be continue

* * *

><p>Maaf ya kalau ceritanya makin gaje, hehehe… tapi beginilah pikiran Kazusa saat menulis cerita ini.<p>

Terima kasih yang udah mau review cerita ini, and I hope you enjoy, read and always review my story^^


	7. Chapter 7

Update lagi deh! Aku mau langsung aja ya... ke cerita, hope you like it^^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo<p>

* * *

><p>Besoknya kami semua menjalankan rencana senior berambut orange itu, dimana aku dan senior Hitsugaya akan berkencan denganku, sedangkan senior Abarai, senior Abarai, Kaien dan orang suruhan mereka menyelidiki area dimana kami akan kencan, walaupun kami sempat berdebat dengan senior Kurosaki karena kencan yang disebutkan oleh senior Kurosaki.<p>

Sekarang aku sedang di taman menunggu senior Hitsugaya untuk menjalankan renana.

Tak lama aku menunggu, terdapat sebuah mobil sport putih berjalan ke arahku, aku kenal mobil itu, itu adalah mobilnya senior Hitsugaya, jadi akupun melambaikan tanganku.

Saat mobil itu sudah berhenti tepat di depanku, sang pemilik mobilpun menunjukkan wajahnya dengan cara membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Kamu sudah siap untuk hari ini Kuchiki?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menantang, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Ayo masuk!" serunya, dan akupun memasuki mobilnya.

Selama di mobil kami hanya berbicara sedikit, karena tempat yang akan kami kunjungi untuk melakukan kencan bohongan kami adalah…

"Yeeiiy! Taman bermain!" teriakku semangat saat kami memasuki gerbang besar bertuliskan, "Aoi Sora"

Yap! Kami akan berkencan di taman bermain Aoi Sora.

"Kamu kayanya seneng banget sih?" heran senior Hitsugaya dengan alisnya yang dinaikkan satu.

"Iya senior, dulu taman bermain ini adalah tempat favoritku, tapi semakin lama, orang tuaku semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, akupun jadi jarang kesini lagii." Jelasku dengan semangat.

"Wah! Berarti kamu harus berterima kasih padaku…." Kata senior Hitsugaya tersenyum dan memakirkan mobil, "Traktir satu permainan ya…"

"Ga modal nih senior… tapi gapapa sih…" kataku yang setelah itu tertawa, kalau seperti ini terus rasanya bukan seperti kencan bohongan saja.

"Kita harus menemui Ichigo, Kaien, dan Renji dulu di tempat seperti London Eye itu…" katanya menunjuk kea rah yang dimaksudkan.

"Itu bianglala namanya… ayo!" seruku dengan semangat, sedangkan diapun hanya mengangguk.

Kami berlari, atau tepatnya mengadakan lomba lari kecil-kecilan disana, dan asal kalian tahu, tidak ada hadiah atas kemenangan lomba ini.

Kamipun sampai dengan senior Hitsugaya pemenangnya, jelas sih, aku tidak pandai dalam hal berlari.

"Hei, kalian lama ya…" kata senior Kurosaki yang tampaknya sudah sampai disana terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf…" kataku sambil mengatur nafasku kembali setelah berlari.

"Ini…" Dia memberikan headset kepada kami, "Headset itu sama fungsinya seperti walkie talkie, jadi kalau ada perkembangan, aku kami beritahu kalian…"

Kamipiun mengangguk-ngangguk dan memakai headset itu di telinga kami masing-masing.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Tuh! Lagi beli gulali…" kata senior Kurosaki menunjuk orang yang dimaksudkan, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk-ngagguk, "Oh ya! Kalau misalnya memanggil, aku Ichigo sebagai bebek, Kaien sebagai angsa, dan Renji sebagai monyet ya, supaya rahasia gitu kesannya…"

"Ha?" seruku dan senior Hitsugaya secara bersamaan, "Selamat berkencan…" sekarang senior Kurosaki yang mendorong kami berdua untuk menjauh darinya.

Setelah cukup jauh kamipun berhenti untuk membicarakan kemana kita akan pergi?

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya senior Hitsugaya.

"Bianglala!" serukuu dengan semangat, sedangkan dia hanya geleng-geleng.

"Ok deh… ayo!" serunya menarikku ke lorong tiket untuk naik bianglala.

Hmm… mumpung sepi sekali bianglala ini, biasanya barisnya adalah barisan paling panjang, tapi untunglah, kami jadi lebih mudah untuk membeli tiket, setelah kami membeli tiket, kamipun naik ke bianglala tersebut.

"Kamu kayanya suka banget sih bianglala ini, naik bianglala kan membosankan…" kata senior Hitsugaya setelah kami duduk di salah satu bianglala.

"Nggak tau sih, cuma entah kenapa, saat bermain arena bianglala ini, rasanya bahagia sekali, apalagi waktu bersama ayah ibuku, dan pelannya bianglala ini berjalan, membuat rasa bahagiaku tidak cepat hilang…" kataku sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tapi kan aku cuma sahabatmu yang tidak seru…" katanya yang memebuatku sedikit terekeh.

"Walaupun orang asingpun yang duduk disini, aku tetap senang…" kataku, haha… itulah perasaanku saat naik bianglala, mungkin terlalu mendramatisir ya? Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Gimana rasanya diputusin Kaien?" tanyanya yang membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Tidak terima…" jawabku seraya menggembungkan pipiku, "Seharusnya kan aku duluan yang mutusin dia…"

"Tapi sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menganggap Kaien sebagai kakakku." Jawabku sambil menengadah kea rah pemandangan yang sekarang terpapar indah di depan kami, dan entah kenapa aku jadi tidak semangat karena senior Hitsugaya mengatakan hal itu.

"Senior pernah patah hati?" tanyaku dengan nada sendu.

"Enggak…" jawabnya singkat namun sedikit dingin, aa! Pembohong….

"Memang kalau patah hati, orang tidak akan mau mengingatnya lagi, tidak usah dipaksa…" kataku memberitahu, sedangkan dia hanya menoleh ke arahku dengan heran.

"Sok tau kamu ya…." Katanya mulai menggelitiki pinggangku.

"Enggak! Hiih! Geli senior!" kataku berpindah posisi duduk menuju ke sebrangnya.

"Makanya jangan sok tahu dong…" katanya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu senior pernah patah hati, makanya menjawabnya dengan nada dingin seperti itu kan…" kataku sambil cemberut, menyebalkan, titik kelemahanku kan digelitiki.

"Coba pegang tanganku…" katanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya, sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak yakin, dia hanya mengangguk yakin dan akupun mulai memegang tangannya, hangat.

"Hei! Polar bear! Jangan mengambil kesempatan untuk memegang tangan Rukia!" sahut suara yang berasal dari kuping kami, kamipun reflek langsung menjauhkan tangan kami berdua.

"Itu lebih baik…" katanya bangga, sepertinya ini suara Kaien.

"Dari mana di melihat?" kataku dengan sedikit begidik.

"Kaien itu suka aneh tapi nyata…" kata senior Hitsugaya sedikit terkekeh, akupun juga terkekeh, karena pernyataan senior tadi.

"Heeiii!" teriaknya sehingga membuat dengungan keras pada headset kami, dan itu terasa sakit di kuping.

"Sakit!" seruku dan senior Hitsugaya secara bersamaan, aku tidak menyangka dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku, dan pas sekali kami mengatakan itu, pintu terbuka tanda bianglala sudah kembali ke garis startnya.

Petugas yang menyapa kami di depan pintu hanya cengo melihat kami, yang terlihat seperti orang yang mengomel sendiri.

"Maaf…" kataku pelan saat melewati petugas itu diikuti dengan senior Hitsugaya.

Kamipun terus berjalan, sambil ngomel-ngomel sendiri pada Kaien, hingga akhirnya kami sampai di tengah-tengah dari arena itu.

"Ma-maaf… ini ada surat…" kata seseorang di belakangku, kukira senior Hitsugaya ternyata orang yang tadi membukakan pintu.

"Kamu? Dari tadi kamu mengejarku?" heranku sambil menatapnya kasian, dia tampak kewalahan.

"Iya nona, tadi ada surat…" katanya sambil memberiku secarik kertas putih yang telah dilipat-lipat, sedangkan senior Hitsugaya yang tadi ngomel-ngomel sama Kaienpun mendekat.

"Terima kasih…" kataku menerimanya dan langsung membukanya, dan kalian tahu tulisannya?

"Kau menganggap omonganku remeh ya?" kata surat itu, apakah pengirim surat itu sama seperti yang kemarin? Oh ayolah! Kenapa dia begitu serius menanggapi semua ini.

"Sabar ya…" kata senior Hitsugaya menepuk pundakku, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk, dan kamipun berjalan lagi.

"Hei! Angsa! Kami dapat petunjuk baru…" kata senior Hitsugaya seolah berbicara sendiri.

"Temui kami di tempat parkir!" seru Kaien, dan kamipun segera menuju ke tempat parkir.

Tapi pada saat kami mau menyebrang jalan, ada motor, tapi ada yang aneh dengan motor itu, pada saat aku mundur untuk menghindarinya, dia malah berbelok dengan gesit dan menyerempetku, "Krieet" begitu bunyinya, apa ini disengaja.

Senior Hitsugaya yang selamat dari insiden itupun langsung mensejajarkan dirinya dengan diriku yang baru saja terjatuh lemas menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang sekarang mendera kaki kananku.

"Kuchiki!" serunya dengan sedikit panic, sedangkan sedaritadi aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Sss… sakit…" ringisku sambil memegangi kaki kananku dengan kedua tanganku untuk menahan sakit. Diapun menggendongku secara tiba-tiba, aku sebenernya sempat kaget, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir hanya ini caranya, karena aku saja tidak sanggup menegakan kakiku.

Dia menggendongku sampai mobilnya dan memposisikanku dalam posisi duduk di atas jok mobilnya.

"Kuchiki!" seru suara dari belakang senior Hitsugaya, hmm… siapa lagi kalau bukan para senior lainnya.

"Waah! Kakinya berdarah…" kata senior Abarai, Cuma aku sedikit bingung membedakannya antara itu adalah suara dengan nada kagum atau khawatir.

"Ini harus dibersihkan!" kata senior Kurosaki diikuti dengan anggukan senior Hitsugaya dan Kaien, sepertinya ini akan menjadi buruk.

"Oh! Tidak! Tidak perlu, kakiku baik-baik saja…" kataku menyembunyikan kakiku di dalam mobil.

"Dia takut…" kata Kaien meremehkan, enak saja! Aku tidak takut! Hanya saja…

"Yah! Payah! Penakut!" seru senior Abarai, ah! Jujur saja, ini memancingku.

"Kan perih!" seruku mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasku, mata puppy eyes! Haha… kulihat mereka mulai tidak tega melihatku.

"Ayolah!" kata Kaien dengan nada frustasi, "Jangan keluarkan puppy eyesmu. Cepat Toushiro! Bersihkan lukanya!" serunya, what? Gagal?

"Tolong dong, ambilin kotak P3K di bagasi mobilku…" kata senior Hitsugaya, kenapa ini terjadi!

To be continue

* * *

><p>Selesai juga, hehehe... maaf ya kalau jelek^^<p>

Kazusa juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah mau review cerita inii, hehe...

Menurut kalian chapter ini gimana? Please review ya^^


	8. Chapter 8

Akhirnya update juga, maaf ya, baru update, abisnya aku ada ulangan umum, abis itu liburan dulu. Nah, hebatnya aku pas liburan nggak megang komputer sama sekali *membanggakan diri sendiri.

Nah, sekarang deh baru update, tinggal dua chapter lagi, dan satu sequel tambahan, kalau jadi... hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Lukakupun sudah diobati, walaupun dengan sedikit kegaduhan karena mataku ditutup oleh Kaien, mulutku ditutup oleh senior Kurosaki, dan kedua tanganku dikunci oleh senior Abarai. Kalau dipikir, pada saat itu aku sudah seperti orang yang akan diculik saja.<p>

Nah, masih di tempat yang sama, sekarang kami sedang mendengarkan laporan senior Kurosaki, senior Abarai, dan Kaien yang seperti terdapat perkembangan.

"Coba lihat ini…" kata Kaien melempar foto ke tengah-tengah kami. Photo itu bergambar dua orang yang tampak bekerja sama, dengan motor hitam menemani mereka, aku yakin itu motor yang menabrakku.

"Ini foto yang sudah diambil pesuruhku, motor itu, adalah motor yang menabrakmu kan Rukia?" tanya Kaien, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, cukup canggih.

"Sepertinya ini pelakunya." Tunjuk senior Kurosaki pada seseorang di dalam photo yang memiliki jaket hitam tetapi posisinya memblocking photo itu

"Tapi siapa? Kita tidak punya bukti lain…" kata senior Abarai, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk tanda setuju.

"Ada plat nomornya…" seru Kaien semangat.

"Kaien! Motor di kota Karakura bukan hanya satu, ataupun sepuluh di sini." Sela senior Kurosaki dengan nada yang sepertinya berusaha untuk sabar.

"Gampang!" aku menjentikan jariku karena mendapatkan ide. "Nanti, kalau salah satu dari kalian melihat motor berplat nomor ini, kalian kejar aja."

"Ya… sudahlah sepertinya hari ini kita sudahi saja…" kata senior Hitsugaya yag baru saja angkat bicara, "Untuk selanjutkan kita lanjutkan besok saja…" semuapun mengangguk mendengarkan senior Hitsugaya yang baru saja mengakhiri perkataannya. Toh! Seenggaknya kita udah mendapat petunjuk, dan bukti bahwa peneror itu serius. Rasanya senang sekaligus menyebalkan.

Akupun pulang bersama senior Hitsugaya, karena memang rumahnya yang paling dekat dengan rumahku.

"Besok, Momo dateng…" kataku saat mobil mulai berjalan.

"Kamu mau mengajaknya dalam acara ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit dingin.

"Tentu saja senior!" jawabku semangat, menghiraukan suara senior Hitsugaya yang sedang dingin itu.

"Jangan, aku saranin kamu jangan ajak Momo dulu…" katanya serius, emang kenapa sih?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Enggak… aku Cuma menyarankan kok…" jawabnya, "tapi itu terserah padamu…"

"Kenapa senior seringkali membuatku bingung…" gumamku pelan, sedangkan senior Hitsugaya sendiri hanya terdiam dan focus dengan setirnya.

Akupun sampai di depan rumahku, dan senior Hitsugaya mengantarkanku sampai depan gerbang.

"Terima kasih ya senior, buat hari ini…" kataku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Sama-sama." Jawabnya sambil mengecup lembut dahiku, what? Apa yang dia lakukan sih?

"Senior?" kataku langsung gugup.

"Anggap saja ini bagian dari kencan, tidak apa-apa bukan?" katanya santai, Oh My God! Mimpi apa aku semalam. Sekarang aku ga bisa ngomong apa-apa dan semua tubuh serasa kaku.

"Masuk gih, kamu janji pulang jam tiga kan?" katanya sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, dan berbalik badan untuk berjalan ke dalam rumahku, kalian tahu? Saat berjalan aku sangat merasa seperto robot yang kehabisan oli.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, aku sudah melihat Momo membaca buku di mejanya, dan akupun menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

"Momo!" sapaku semangat.

"Eh! Ruki! Lama tidak bertemu ya? Kata Momo dengan nada yang sama semangatnya.

"Baru juga dua hari, eh…" aku berhenti sejenak, aku ingin mengajaknya dalam rencana, tapi kata senior…

"Apa?" heran Momo, mungkin dia begitu karena melihatku berhenti bicara terlalu lama.

"Bagaimana… keadaan ayahmu?" tanyaku, ah! Mungkin aku memang harus mendiskusikannya lagi untuk mengajak Momo dalam rencana ini.

"Ah! Ternyata dia hanya terlalu lelah." Kata Momo yang lalu tersenyum senang, tapi entah kenapa ekspresi itu langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi yang khawatir.

"Bagaimana tentang peneror itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku yakin, sebentar lagi, aku akan tahu siapa pelakunya." Kataku senang, "Tapi aku bingung, apa peneror itu sangat terobsesi sekali dengan senior Hitsugaya, sampai-sampai dia sebegitunya mengincarku." Kataku lagi yang lalu cemberut.

"Kemarin, aku kan pura-pura kencan sama senior Hitsugaya, dan dia tahu! Terus ada motor yang secara sengaja menyerempetku, sudah jelas-jelas aku menghindar dan mundur, eh! Motornya malah dibelokin, itu pasti sengaja kan? Sampe aku luka gini." Lanjutku menunjuk-nunjuk lukaku yang kemarin.

"Waw!" Momo memutar bola matanya, "Kencan pura-pura… berarti ada perkembangan dong?" lanjutnya, "Kalau memang benar itu pelaku si peneror, jahat sekali ya orangnya."

Aku hanya mengangguk setuju, "Kemarin dia mencium keningku." Bisikku.

"Wah! Itu perkembangan yang bagus! Mungkin kamu akan lebih cepat melupakan Kaien, kalau seperti ini terus caranya…" katanya semangat.

"Yah mungkin kalau soal perasaan special terhadapnya sih iya, tapi kalau perasaan sayang…" aku menggeleng, "aku ga bisa… jadi aku memutuskan untuk menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku sekaligus juga kakakku."

"Pelan-pelan Ruki…" dia menepuk pundakku pelan, "Eh! Udah dapet pasangan buat pesta dansa hari sabtu belum?" tanyanya yang sekaligus mengingatkanku, oh iya! Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan hal ini, mungkin karena aku terlalu memikirkan konser ballet dan juga peneror itu, lagipula tidak biasanya tidak ada brosur yang berkeliaran di sekitar sekolahku.

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau misalnya kita ke taman? Supaya ngobrolnya lebih enak…" tawar Momo, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Liat Kuchiki ga?" tanya seorang berambut putih, Hitsugaya Toushiro kepada Kira Izuru, teman sekelas Kuchiki Rukia.

"Tadi keluar sama Hinamori senpai? Ada apa?" tanya Kira dengan wajah yang heran.

"Hinamori? Kemana?" sekarang Kaien Shiba, angkat bicara.

"Kayanya ke taman deh, abisnya aku liat…" jawab Kira, tetapi belum selesai Kira bicara, omongannya sudah dipotong oleh Kaien, sungguh tidak sopan.

"Thanks ya adik kelas… ayo Toushiro!" seru Kaien dan lari, sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk serius dan ikut lari bersama Kaien.

"Sama-sama kakak kelas…" kata Kira dengan nada dan wajah yang bingung, memandangi kedua kakak kelasnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Oh ya! Ruki! Aku ke kelas dulu ya, kayanya tadi ada yang ketinggalan deh…" kata Momo sambil meraba-raba kantung rok, serta kemejanya.

"Aku ikut deh…" kata Rukia tersenyum, untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ga usah… aku cuma mau ngambil barang ketinggalan kok, udah tunggu sini aja…" jawabnya, sedangkan Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya cemberut.

"Ya udah deh, tapi jangan lama-lama ya…" kata Rukia, masih dengan mimic wajah yang sama, Momopun mengangguk yakin untuk menjawabnya.

* * *

><p>"Aduh! Kok Momo ga balik-balik ya…" keluh Rukia, sambil mondar-mandir di taman sekolah, jelas saja, sahabatnya itu sudah sekitar lima menit meninggalkan dirinya.<p>

'Bletak!' tiba-tiba suara benturan keras menemani sunyinya taman sekolah itu.

"Omoo! Sakitt!" seru Rukia, wah! Kenapa Rukia? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan?

To be Continued

* * *

><p>Selesai deh ceritanya... maaf ya kalau jelek .<p>

Terima kasih banget ya, buat kalian yang udah ngereview cerita sebelum-sebelum ini...

I hope you like it... and please review my story...


	9. Chapter 9

Akhirnyaa... update juga... hehe...

Kalau dipikir-pikir tinggal satu chapter terakhir, sama satu chapter tambahan kalau diinginkan... panjang juga ya...

Ya udah deh... langsung aja ya... Hope you like this story...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo<p>

* * *

><p>"Eh! Itu bukannya Kuchiki ya?" kata Hitsugaya ketika sampai di taman sekolah bersama Kaien, "Kok dia tiduran di tanah sih?" herannya.<p>

"Ayo kita lihat!" seru Kaien sambil berlari menghampiri Rukia.

"Wah dia pingsan…" kata Hitsugaya setelah melihat Rukia, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa ya dia? Disini ga ada benda keras atau benda lainnya lho…" kata Kaien kebingungan.

"Ayo! Kita bawa dia ke UKS, masa dia mau dibiarin aja sih pingsan di tengah taman seperti ini…" seru Hitsugaya, tapi Kaien hanya menggeleng-geleng ala ayahnya Ichigo.

"Tapi pikir deh, kalau misalnya kita bawa dia ke UKS. Pasti ditanya kenapa? Kita kan gatau jawabannya, bisa-bisa kita lagi yang dituduh buat dia pingsan…" kata Kaien, sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk-ngangguk atas perkataan Kaien.

"Kok kayanya jahat banget sih, kita ga bisa buat alasan lain apa?" kata Hitsugaya memandangi Kaien dengan padangan khawatir.

Kaienpun hanya menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak percaya kalau Momo yang melakukan ini semua…" katanya sambil menggendong Rukia, dan mulai berjalan.

"Iya, dia kan sahabat baiknya Kuchiki, tapi mendengar bahwa motor yang kemarin, motor yang menyerempet Kuchiki, dan motor itu adalah motor sewaan atas nama Hinamori, aku ga berani komentar." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Kita disana aja ya?" tanya Kaien sambil menunjuk bagian pinggir taman dekat tangga.

"Iya." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

Merekapun berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud, dan duduk disana untuk menunggu Rukia sadar kembali.

"Kalau memang setengah jam dia tidak bangun-bangun, telpon aja rumahnya biar dianterin…" kata Hitsugaya, sedangkan Kaien yang baru saja meletakan Rukia di lantai secara hati-hati, hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Eh! Ngomong-ngomong, kamu udah dapat pasangan belum?" tanya Kaien, dengan nada yang misterius, seperti berbisik-bisik.

"Belum, habisnya aku ga tau sih mau ngajak siapa…" kata Hitsugaya santai, "Kamu juga belum dapat kan?"

"Iya… tapi tiba-tiba aku kepikiran untuk mengajak Rukia nih…" kata Kaien sembari tersenyum jahil kepada sahabatnya yang berambut putih itu.

"Kenapa? Senyum-senyum gitu?" heran Hitsugaya menatap Kaien dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kamu ga cemburu? Bukannya kamu suka Rukia ya?" sekarang Kaien malah kebingungan.

"Weeits! Kata siapa itu? Pasti kata Ichigo dan Renji kan?" kata Hitsugaya dengan sebal.

"Enggak, aku melihat sendiri, kamu mencium kening Rukia hah?" jawab Kaien, dengan nada yang makin memojokan.

"Itu hanya bagian dari kencan!" seru Hitsugaya, "dan… kamu mengikutiku ya?"

"Enggak, perjalanan pulang… hmm… jadi hanya bagian dari…" kata Kaien tapi sudah terputus dari suara cempreng milik Momo.

"Rukii? Kamu kenapa? Kok ada disini?" tanya Momo menghampiri mereka semua dengan mimic mukanya yang terkejut.

"Dia pingsan, kami menemukannya di taman, tidak tahu karena apa…" jawab singkat Hitsugaya kepada juniornya itu.

"Ow! Kasian dia, pasti si peneror itu lagi…" kata Momo geleng-geleng, "Ini salahku meninggalkan Ruki sendirian."

"Aku kira kamu penerornya…" kata Hitsugaya, sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa maksud senior?" tanya Momo dengan heran.

"Aah! Hinamori, kamu tahu kan Toushiro suka bercanda…" kata Kaien menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Hitsugaya dengan sikunya.

"Lebih tepat aku sedang bertanya sekarang." Kata senior Hitsugaya menyikirkan siku Kaien yang sedang menyenggol-nyenggol lengannya dari tadi

"Mana mungkin sih aku mencelakakan sahabatku sendiri…" kata Momo sambil mengangguk-ngangguk cemberut, "lagipula kenapa senior bisa menuduhku?"

"Kemarin, aku melihat sekilas peneror itu, dia tampak sedang melakukan transaksi pada orang yang menabrak Kuchiki kemarin…" jelas Hitsugaya, "dan orang itu… mirip sekali denganmu, apalagi aku teringat saat kamu menunjukan sepatu dan jacket milikmu yang limited edition itu… jadi aku kira itu kamu…"

"Limited edition bukan berarti cuma satu kan?" kata Momo sambil terkekeh sendiri, "Jadi jelasnya itu bukan aku…" katanya lagi untuk memberi kejelasan kepada seniornya itu.

"Tapi kemarin aku melihat motor yang menabrak Rukia, pada saat aku ikuti ternyata motor itu adalah motor sewaan, dan yang paling membuatku kaget adalah… motor itu adalah motor sewaan atas nama Hinamori Momo…" kata Kaien ikut member bukti terhadap Momo, tampaknya Kaien mulai berubah pikiran soal menyembunyikan semua ini dari Momo.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku dijebak!" kata Momo nyaris menjerit, sedangkan dua lelaki yang berada di depan hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu… kami hanya bertanya…" kata Hitsugaya dengan tenang, "jadi dapat disimpulkan orang yang Kaien bayar tetap berbohong walaupun Kaien membayar lebih?" Tanya Hitsugaya, kini Momo sudah lebih tenang, bahkan ia menjawabnya dengan sangat santai.

"Mungkin bayaranku lebih besar dari pada bayaran Kai… upps…" Momo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku hargai kejujuranmu nona…" kata Hitsugaya masih dengan ketenangannya, sedangkan Momo mulai dengan kepanikannya lagi.

"MOMO! Aku nggak nyangka!" seru Kaien dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

"Ma-maaf! Sungguh, aku…" kata Momo kini terbata-bata.

"Tapi kenapa?" lirih Kaien.

"Aku-aku ga tau… perasaan ini tumbuh begitu saja, bahkan sebelum aku mengetahui bahwa Ggio dan Soifon berpacaran, dan ini tumbuh semakin besar… aku begitu cemburu saat senior membuat lagu untuk Rukia, kalian semakin dekat…." Jelas Momo, sudah jelas cara berbicaranya kini sedang menggambarkan perasaanya saat ini, "prilaku ini, timbul sendiri… sungguh, ini bukan diriku yang sebenarnya…" sekarang Momo mulai menitihkan air matanya.

"Aku membuatkan lagu untuknya agar dia tetap semangat menunggu Kaien… sebagai sahabat apakah salah?" kata Hitsugaya dengan lembut.

"Aku terharu…." Gumam Kaien sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi senior bisa menerima perasaanku?" Tanya Momo mulai menghapus air matanya yang mengalir setetes demi setetes.

"Tidak bisa…" Hitsugaya menggeleng, "aku memang menyukaimu, tapi bukan untuk menjadi pasangan, melainkan…." Omongan Hitsugaya terputus oleh Momo yang masih tersenggak.

"Kakak adik! Yah! Pasti itu…" katanya mulai mengembangkan senyum sayunya, "lagipula kalau senior menerimaku pun, aku yakin ini tidak akan berjalan lama, karena ini terlarang, dua hari lagi, kita akan jadi saudara bukan?"

"Aku senang kamu mengerti Momo…." Hitsugaya mengusap puncak kepala Momo, "Bisa kita mulai ini dari awal?" Tanya Hitsugaya menunjukan jari kelingkingnya tanda ia ingin mengikat suatu janji.

"Bisa…" Momo mengangguk yakin, "pasti bisa!" katanya lagi sambil mengaitkan salah satu jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Hitsugaya.

"Aku senang semua berakhir bahagia… " kata Kaien tersenyum menyeringai, "Aduh…" tiba-tiba Kaien memegangi kepalanya.

"Kaien…" kata Momo dan Hitsugaya secara bersamaan.

"Tidak apa… kalian tahu, aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat…" kata Kaien masih dengan senyumnya, walau kini senyum semangatnya telah berganti menjadi senyum lesu.

"Kalian antarlah Rukia pulang, sampaikan maafku kepadanya karena tidak bisa mengantarkannya pulang…" kata Kaien lagi sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah, sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Momo dengan khawatir.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja…" jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

To be continue

* * *

><p>Selesai! Maaf ya, kalau jelek.<p>

Aku juga mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak, untuk author, maupun orang-orang yang sudah mereview cerita ini, review kalian sungguh membangkitkan semangatku! Hehehe...

Sebenernya aku abisnya pulang ret-ret... dari aku sama Luna aku, yang berangkat duluan, kalau Luna hari selasa nanti... jadi agak capek...

Aku diajakin mama aku jalan-jalan karena hari ini aku libur, tapi akunya kecapekan... jadi... karena nggak tahu aku harus apa... aku jadinya ngupdate fic deh...

Sekian... Hope you always enjoy and review this story! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Akhirnyaaa! Terjadi juga, chapter terakhir ini...

Nah, aku mau ngucapin banyak banget terima kasih, buat para reviewer yang selama ini mendukung aku selama pembuatan cerita ini.

Nah, sekarang kita langsung aja ya, i hope you like this story^^

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat secara perlahan, dimana aku? Rasanya… ini adalah kamarku, kenapa aku bisa disini?<p>

"Tilt…" suara handphoneku berbunyi, akupun sontak merubah posisi tidurku dan mengambil hadphone yang berada di saku rok sekolahku.

Pesan singkat dari Kaien, ah! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat nama itu di layar handphoneku.

"Rukia, kamu jadi pasanganku ya di pesta dansa… aku jemput besok jam tujuh di rumahmu^^" itulah isi dari pesan tersebut, kebetulan sekali aku belum dapat pasangan, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku menerimanya.

"Ok…" hanya jawaban singkat tersebut yang aku kirimkan kepadanya, tapi kok aku bisa disini ya? Seingatku aku tadi ada di sekolah, dan terpukul.

"Nona… ini… oh! Nona sudah sadar.? Syukurlah…" dialah pelayan pribadiku Nemu, yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

"Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanyaku dengan heran, sedangkan dia sekarang berjalan membawakan nampan yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke meja belajarku.

"Tadi teman anda dan nona Hinamori kesini, untuk mengantar nona, katanya nona tiba-tiba pingsan…" katanya yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depanku.

"Terima kasih ya…" kataku sambil menyunggingkan senyumku. Ternyata aku pingsan.

* * *

><p>Keesokan malamnya…<p>

"Ternyata aku ga salah ya milih pasangan…" kata suara dari belakangku, ah Kaien….

"Siapa yang membiarkanmu masuk begitu saja?" Tanyaku dengan agak sebal memakai antingku.

"Biarin dong… masa ga boleh? Bukan lagi ganti baju kan?" katanya dengan nada yang makin menyebalkan, tapi mengingat keadaan ini, aku jadi ingat saat aku masih menjadi pacarnya, dia sering sekali membuatku sebal.

"Kalau lagi gimana?" jawabku tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak mungkin seorang Kuchiki Rukia berganti pakaian di dalam kamar yang pintunya terbuka? Iya kan?" yah! Baiklah, aku sedang tidak ingin meneruskan perdebatan ini.

"Baiklah… aku tidak ingin berdebat, sekarang ayo berangkat." Kataku sambil menarik Kaien menuju keluar.

"Tunggu, penampilanmu akan lebih bagus jika memakai ini…" katanya menunjukan sebuah kotak, waah! Aku mendapatkan hadiah, "Aku membelinya waktu aku masih di Austria…"

Aku menerimanya dengan perlahan, dan membukanya juga dengan perlahan, gelang…

"Indah sekali…" gumamku pelan, sedangkan dia hanya tersenyum.

Gelang ini memang sangat indah, walaupun sedehana, tapi memunculkan kesan yang sangat dalam. Dan yang membuatku lebih kaget, disana ada bunga petunia, apa gelang ini dibuat khusus, karena memang bunga petunia kurang terlalu terkenal.

"Tapi kamu harus janji untuk selalu menyimpan gelang ini…" katanya yang membuatku sedikit heran.

"Buat apa? Kamu kan bukan pacarku lagi, paling-paling seminggu lagi sudah hilang…" kataku sedikit mengujinya, sedangkan reaksinya hanya cemberut sebentar lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa… sudah lupakan saja… ayo…" katanya menarikku, sungguh, kini dia membuatku makin penasaran.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sekolah, sekolah yang biasanya terang menjadi gelap remang-remang, hanya ada lampu warna-warni menghiasi bagian depan sekolah.

Memang banyak mobil yang hadir, dan pastinya di dalam mobil itu sudah terdapat banyak teman-temanku yang sudah terbalut dengan pakaian cantik mereka.

"Ayo turun…" lamunanku segera buyar ketika supirnya Kaien sudah menghentikan mobil, akupun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kaien…" gumamku, namun sepertinya terdengar olehnya, aduh! Kenapa aku mengatakan itu… tapi memang aneh, seperti ada perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Apa?" katanya dengan penasaran, sedangkan aku hanya terkekeh, apa alasan yang harus kuberikan?

"Tidak… aku hanya mengecek pendengaranmu…" jawabku seadanya.

"Ayo…" katanya menarik tanganku dengan semangat masuk ke sekolahku tersebut.

Di dalam sudah banyak teman-temanku yang hadir, seperti aku agak telat kali ini.

"Hei Rukii! Kamu cantik sekali hari ini…" kata Momo menghampiriku, sedangkan aku tersenyum.

"Kemarin aku merasa terpukul, dan katanya aku pingsan, apa ada hubungannya dengan peneror itu?" tanyaku dengan was-was, dan dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Tidak, peneror itu sudah tidak akan meneror lagi…" katanya sambil tersenyum yakin, "kami sudah menanganinya dengan baik, iya kan Kaien?" Tanya Momo kepada Kaien yang hanya senyum-senyum dari tadi.

"Tentu…" jawab Kaien singkat, hei! Kenapa aku disini menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, padahal kan aku termasuk tokoh utama dari peneroran ini.

"Kalian… menyembunyikan sesuatu ya? Siapa sih penerornya?" kataku sambil menatap penasaran keduanya, "Padahal kalau aku tahu orangnya, aku ingin sekali memarahinya, memukulnya, menjambaknya… huuh! Aku sebal sekali…" kataku berusaha memancing mereka.

Momo terlihat seperti menelan ludah, sedangkan Kaien terlihat seperti menahan tawa.

"Kalian tetap tidak memberi tahuku?" ancamku, "Kalian ga gaul!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke taman, Momo, dimana Toushiro?" Kaien segera menggandengku dengan semangat, sedangkan Momo hanya berjalan dan kami mengikutinya. Oh! Ayolah, mereka memang sangat tidak gaul kali ini.

Taman yang sangat indah, Karena lampion-lampion yang menghiasi sudah menjadi pemandanganku saat ini.

"Kaien, ini indah sekali…" bisikku dengan nada kagum.

"Rukia…" sapa senior Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum, sedangkan aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum lagi kepadanya, hei! Dia tidak memanggilku dengan nama margaku!

"Bisa aku berbicara denganmu…" katanya lagi, kenapa dia?

"Silahkan! Silahkan! Berbicaralah kalian sepuasnya…" kata Kaien mendorong-dorong aku kea rah senior Hitsugaya dengan semangat, ada apa sih?

"Tapi aku ingin berbicara di tempat yang cukup sepi, karena ini sedikit rahasia…" kata senior Hitsugaya menarikku, hei! Aku belum menyetujui kalau aku mau berbicara dengannya, tapi apalah…

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di tempat yang memang cukup sepi, di taman bunga sakura tepatnya, taman ini hanya dihiasi oleh lampu taman berbentuk bulat yang menyala di setiap pohon sakura yang ada.

"Ada apa senior? Kok harus ke tempat yang sesepi ini?" heranku ketika tanganku dilepaskan olehnya.

"Aku tahu, pasti kamu belum bisa kan melepaskan Kaien dari hatimu?" tanyanya yang membuatku semakin bingung, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi, bagaimana perasaanku kepadanya…" jawabku jujur, "Ada apa?"

"Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu…" katanya yang membuatku deg-degan sendiri, Oh My God!

"Ah! Aku tahu, senior itu bohong kan?" kataku dengan gugup, aku yakin mukaku sudah memerah sekarang. Aduh bagaimana ini kalau dia memang ga bercanda, aku harus jawab apa…

"Tidak…" jawabnya singkat, "Yah aku tahu kamu…" katanya berhenti ketika aku memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba, kok aku memeluknya? Aduh! Rukia bodoh!

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa senior, dulu aku menyukai senior, tapi sampai sekarang aku bingung, apa itu adalah perasaan yang sebenarnya, ataupun pelampiasan karena Kaien tidak ada…" akhirnya aku menjawab apa adanya, "Maaf…" kataku lagi melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Aku tidak ingin senior marah, jadi aku memeluk senior…" kataku menundukan kepalaku, aku malu….

"Rukia… aku tidak memaksamu…" katanya memegang tanganku erat, "jadi jangan takut untuk menentukan jawabanmu, ikuti kata hatimu…" tatapannya sangat lembut kali ini.

"Kalau memang kamu masih bingung, lebih baik kita ikuti acara dulu ya… nanti kita sendiri lagi yang telat…" katanya yang lagi-lagi tersenyum, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikutinya keluar dari taman bunga sakura tersebut. Aku sangat bingung…

"Kalian membicarakan apa saja?" bisik Momo saat aku sudah sampai di taman lampionnya kembali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" kataku menggeleng, "Sungguh…"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke dalam… pesta dansa sudah mulai…" katanya menarikku.

Di dalam aku sudah dihadapkan dengan Kaien yang sekarang sudah berdansa denganku.

"Apa kamu memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya, mungkin karena melihatku sedikit termenung, aku terus memikirkan hal tadi. Aku hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sampai dansa selesai pun aku tetap termenung, aku masih bingung, entah kenapa rasa bingung ini terus menghantuiku.

"Rukia… kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kaien yang kini dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Aku bingung…" akhirnya aku angkat bicara, "Tadi senior menembakku…"

"Terus?" katanya yang kini dengan nada yang antusias.

"Aku belum menjawabnya… aku bingung…" kata bingung lagi-lagi keluar dari mulutku, "Dulu aku memang menyukainya sampai sekarang… tapi aku bingung apa rasa suka itu adalah rasa yang sungguhan ataupun hanya pelampiasanku… aku takut mengecewakannya nantinya…"

"Ikuti kata hatimu Rukia…" katanya menunjuk dadaku.

"Hatiku tidak berbicara… dia diam…" kataku melemas, "dia tidak memberikan petunjuk sama sekali."

"Waktu aku menembakmu, kenapa kamu menerimaku?" Tanya Kaien dengan serius, sekarang mata hijau toscanya menatapku.

"Karena sesuatu… sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman jika didekatmu, sesuatu yang membuatku senang, dan bahagia, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu sesuatu…" kataku jujur.

"Sesuatu itu hati…" katanya tersenyum, "Hatimu menyimpan semua perasaan, perasaan yang membuatmu nyaman jika di dekatku, yang membuatmu senang dan bahagia di dekatku…"

Sebenarnya dia ada benarnya juga, "Aku merasakan itu…" aku menutup mataku erat, "kepada kalian berdua…"

"Jadi kamu sudah tahu jawabannya?" kata Kaien menepuk pundakku, "Pergilah, dan bawalah jawaban itu kepadanya…"

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan berdiri, berlari menuju senior Hitsugaya yang ada di tempat makanan, dengan senang aku menatapnya.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya senior…" kataku senang, "Iya…"

"Benarkah?" kata senior Hitsugaya dengan ragu, "Iya, aku mau!" jawabku.

Mulai dari saat itu semua baik-baik saja, yah! Walaupun aku masih belum tahu siapa peneror itu… dan aku berharap konser bintangku, yang berlangsung dua hari lagi berlangsung dengan baik, seperti saat ini…

Selesai

* * *

><p>Whuaaah! Akhirnya Kazusa bisa selesain juga cerita ini, maaf ya kalau jelek.<p>

Kazusa sebenernya lagu bingung nih, Kazusa udah buat, kelanjutan cerita ini, tetapi tentang Kaien, tapi aku publish ga ya?

I hope you like this, and please always review and enjoy our story^^ See you!


End file.
